The Lord Of The Rings: The Path Of The Ring
by snaga-hai
Summary: All stories, myths, theories - they are based in fact. It is in fact that we must find our solace, yet also our destiny and our doom. It is up to those chosen to fight the cold, hard fact that looms over us like a dark presence.
1. Prologue

The Lord Of The Rings: The Path Of The Ring  
  
Book one of three  
  
Prologue – The Discovery Of The Night  
  
Most of the time, in our world, we love only our equals. Our designated mates – those of our species, our race, our culture. Though sometimes – just sometimes – there are differences. There are exceptions. And if there are many of these exceptions in one bloodline, the outcome can be quite…extraordinary. Especially when the blood in the line is so very…potent. So very concentrated. Imagine the pressure on the heir. The one true ruler, the descendent of many. Bearer of all the secrets.  
  
Enter Sunny Ruspin, daughter of Raspiel. A perfectly normal (though rather short) being, from the far southwest of the Shire – the Blue Mountains, to be exact. At least, she was perfectly normal. As normal as you'd expect her to be, anyway, considering…  
  
But something happened that changed it all. Raspiel and Jolié Ruspin were murdered. Slain by the servants of the Dark Lord, Sauron. Sunny was forced to abandon their home in the west. She packed all her personal belongings, and went to leave. Though something stopped her. Something unnerving. She turned and ran back into the house. Pulling out the trunk from under her parents' bed, Sunny yanked at the clasp with her hands and it crumbled away. She could not explain why this trunk, just that it needed to be opened. Quickly. Lifting open the squeaking lid of the trunk, she let out a gasp. Inside was a single sheet of paper, and a chain with a pendant on the end.  
  
Softly, Sunny picked up the sheet of paper. Looking closer, she could see it was a family tree. And sure enough, there were her parents. But she was not listed – the tree had obviously been made before her birth. Looking upwards, Sunny could see that her ancestors stretched right back to Elven history, through her great-great-great-grandmother, who was an elf. She had married Raniel, a man from the southwest of the shire. In time, the Tasquils (for that was Jolié's name before she had married) had bred with hobbits, and eventually became mainly of hobbit structure, but with the movement of Elves and the dreamy quality of Men.  
  
Sunny then looked to her father's side of the family. She traced a finger right up through her ancestors, and then stopped. Stopped where her father's bloodline became purely of Man. And she moved as if to rip the paper in two…but ceased movement. She could hear hooves coming up the east of the hill. Grabbing the pendant from the trunk and throwing it round her neck, she slipped the paper into her pack and gently crept out of the house, in a fashion not unlike the Elven way of movement.  
  
As she stepped silently round the buildings to the stables, Sunny watched the dark riders mount the hill. She drew breath, but did not fear them. They had come before. They had killed her parents. They should not be trusted, for they are servants of Sauron. And their movement is inhuman. Even through this, Sunny did not fear them – living in the Mountains, one cannot be too fearful. Creatures of the night roam this plain.  
  
One of the Riders turns to the others.  
  
"Baggins…" it hisses in its' harsh tongue. The horses let out a whine and kicked their feet.  
  
"Shire…" another screamed. Then they moved to stand in a circle, close together, and spoke in the tongue that was never spoken in the Shire. They spoke the tongue of Mordor. And to her horror, Sunny understood them. She understood the language of Mordor.  
  
"Baggins has the Ring, my friends. He is here, in the Shire. We must find him before Gandalf the Grey. We must get the Ring, the One Ring. We dealt with the heir – Raspiel Ruspin - he will not interfere. No one but our Master can harness the Power of the Ring now." Sunny drew breath, and mounted her horse (though with great difficulty, for hobbits are not suited for horses – they would rather ponies). Trotting carefully down the hill, she cantered off into the afternoon light through the forests as the Black Riders conversed more.  
  
Gandalf the Grey had been a frequent visitor to the Blue Mountains, and it was now, thanks to the family tree, that Sunny had discovered why. She knew that now she had to find Gandalf, else all would be lost. She had to find him, and the one they called Baggins. Sunny had heard of the Bagginses, but only from her father and Gandalf on his visits. There was Bilbo, who by now, Sunny calculated, was around 127...then there was Frodo, who was not much older than Sunny by hobbit reckoning, though in the years of Man, 49 was indeed quite an age. Though he must be 50 in September, and Bilbo 128, Sunny thought to herself as she swept through the woods, cloak flailing out from under the pack she carried on her back.  
  
Sunny herself was not too young a hobbit – if you are talking on physical terms. Mentally, Sunny was much older, much wiser than her years. However, for now, we shall work on the physical reckoning of the hobbits, for that is what Frodo and Sunny are. Sunny had come of age some ten years ago, making her the sprightly age of 42 (she was not 43 until the October of the year). This was considered a reasonable age for a hobbit to settle down with a partner, though Sunny, living far afield in the Blue Mountains as she did, knew not of many potential husbands. Though this digresses.  
  
It was the afternoon of April 5th as Sunny departed for Bag End. It was around 200 miles travel – around a week if she covered around 28 miles daily. Unfortunately for Sunny, her horse, Elianor, was not the strongest of animals, and therefore would go slower than was needed in this situation. The Black Riders had steadfast horses, and could cover more ground, though there were more of them, which lead to problems with pathways. Sunny could travel where she pleased, so long as she kept going northeast. In time, she would encounter the road that went to Bree, which she could follow to Hobbiton.  
  
As she cantered swiftly on – Elianor had not failed yet – Sunny thought of how Hobbiton differed to her home in the Blue Mountains. Traditionally, of course, hobbits lived in holes in the ground, for it was there that they felt most at home. However, the Mountains were not a place suitable for burrowing out tunnels, so the Ruspins had settled on a cabin like house – wooden, so therefore cozy. However, many places in the Shire had become unsuitable for hobbit-holes, so houses of wood, brick and stone were becoming more common. Though the uncommon was to be expected in Bag End…  
  
She had heard much of the Bagginses birthday parties, and for the most part Sunny wished to avoid them at all costs, for they were known for their great social participation, and Sunny had always been a very secretive person, keeping herself to herself. Of course, the Blue Mountains were the best place to do so, for there were no fellows with whom to socialize. But it had not always been so, for in the year of Bilbo Baggins' eleventy-first birthday, news of a great party reached all corners of the Shire. At the time, Sunny was a mere 26, and knew not much of the revelries that took place in the mass-habited areas of the Shire. Her father would delight in telling her stories of the fireworks of Gandalf the Grey, and Sunny would dream of watching fireworks erupt over Bag End and light up the night sky, colours shining off each and every star.  
  
Oh, for that to be now and this then, not that then and this now. Alas, however, what must be done must be done, and it is Sunny's duty to reach Bag End before the Black Riders. By her calculations, she will reach there on the 12th of April, while Spring was reaching its fullest. Recently all Spring had bought was dreadful rain, but hopefully that would clear for the most part of the journey.  
  
Sunny rode northeast for three days. She was well on track – around five miles from the Far Downs, but Elianor was having trouble. She was limping slightly, and this worried Sunny. She dismounted and rubbed Elianor's nose softly. Elianor lifted up her leg and Sunny could see a thorn sticking out of her leg, just above her ankle. Sunny reached for it and tugged softly. Elianor let ought a neigh of protest and kicked out at Sunny, who flew backwards into a nearby tree.  
  
Elianor collapsed onto her side and Sunny jumped up quickly.  
  
"Elianor?" she whispered. "Elly?" she hissed more urgently. The horse whined softly and her head flopped against the cold floor. Sunny stood up and turned away. "Sorry, Elianor…" she said. "But I have to go. I have to reach Bag End in four days. I can't be slowed down." Sunny kissed Elianor's nose. "Not even by you."  
  
Sunny jumped off the stone she was stood on and ran towards the road that lead to Bree. It was not too far. She could make it. Right? 


	2. Chapter 1

Lord Of The Rings: The Path Of The Ring  
  
Book one of three  
  
1 Chapter 1 – The Grass-Border Under The Window  
  
Frodo and Gandalf sat together in the study, thinking quietly. Gandalf had arrived sharply the night before – the 12th of April, to be exact. As Gandalf sat puffing smoke rings, Frodo looked dreamily out the window. Sam was pottering around in the garden, the nearby hobbit-children could be heard playing merrily, and older hobbits went about their business as per usual. But when Gandalf had arrived the night before, Frodo had suspected that something rather unusual was arising. The old wizard had looked more worn and tired – plus he had not visited for such a long time; nine years, in fact. Something had to be wrong.  
  
"Last night you began to tell me strange things about my ring, Gandalf…and then you stopped, because you said that-" Frodo began, but was cut off by a knock at the door. He moved to get up, but Gandalf pushed him back into his chair with a warning look on his face and went to the door. There was another knock while Gandalf made his way through slowly (for hobbit-sized houses were not designed for wizards), and he let out an impatient 'coming!' as he hit his head on a light protruding from the ceiling.  
  
He finally reached the door and pulled it open. A small, rather dirty hobbit stood outside in a dark blue cloak. It let out a shriek and threw itself around Gandalf's legs.  
  
"Master Gandalf!" Sunny cried. "I have not seen you for so long! It's wonderful to see you again!" Gandalf let out a surprised gasp as she let go of his legs.  
  
"Sunny! Come in, my dear – why, I have not seen you since you came of age!" Gandalf shut the door and ushered Sunny into the lobby. "Tell me, what brings you so far from home? It is so far for you to come!" Gandalf looked somewhat worried now. Sunny sighed, aging beyond her years.  
  
"Home is not there anymore. Mother and father were killed. Ringwraiths," she whispered. "I have no home now. I would have got here faster, but Elianor – you remember Elianor, my horse…" Gandalf nodded. "Elianor was too old for such fast travel – the High Pass at the Far Downs did not agree with her – then she got a thorn in her leg from riding through the forests. I had to leave her…my need to reach Bag End was too urgent to dawdle at all." She sighed again, and her hood fell from over her head. Her young face was flecked with dirt and green marks from the leaves of the thick forests.  
  
"My dear Sunny, you have come through so much…but still, you have not told me what brings you here." Gandalf replied, softly. Sunny reached into her pocket, and was about to pull something out when Frodo interrupted her.  
  
"Excuse me, but are you Sunny Ruspin?" he asked, now standing in the doorway. Sunny nodded. "Bilbo talked about you and your father once," Frodo continued.  
  
"Bilbo knew my father because they met once in Rivendell – mother and father were visiting relations."  
  
"Relations? But there aren't any hobbits in Rivendell, I thought…"  
  
"Oh…we're descended from Elves, you see." Sunny blushed slightly. There was a pause. "Gandalf," Sunny suddenly broke in. "You wanted to know why I'm here?" she added, in a more serious tone. He nodded.  
  
Sunny took out the family tree from her pocket and handed it to him. She turned to Frodo while Gandalf examined the paper.  
  
"I don't suppose I could sit down, could I? Only I've run all the way from the White Downs to see you, Master Frodo, and I'm rather worn out." Frodo stared at her in amazement – the White Downs had to be forty miles away!  
  
"Of course…here, come into the study." Sunny went to follow him in, but Gandalf grabbed her arm and pulled her back.  
  
"Sunny," he said, thrusting the paper back at her. "Do you have any idea what this means?" Sunny shook her arm off and walked into the study. Gandalf followed her.  
  
"While I was traveling here, I overheard a conversation the Ringwraiths were having. They were discussing what my father could have done with the Ring. They do not know about me. I added myself to the tree," she said, pointing to where it read 'Sunny Ruspin, b. 2975'. Sunny paused and took a deep breath. "They said that if I destroy the ring, I could also destroy the Dark Lord. But I cannot bear the Ring to Mordor, as I will be easily swayed by its' power." She turned to Frodo. "That is why I am here, Master Frodo. The Ringwraiths know you have the Ring, and they are not far behind me. I fear you must leave as soon as possible."  
  
"W-what do you mean? What is so terrible about this Ring?" he said, pulling it out of his pocket. Sunny jumped back suddenly, as if something had frightened her.  
  
"Put it away!" she tried to scream, but it came out like a strangled cry. Frodo quickly tucked the ring back in his pocket and looked at Sunny. She was standing as far away from him as the walls would allow, and had turned as white as a sheet. "Sorry," she whispered, and sat down. Gandalf took a deep breath, and began to tell the story of the Elven-rings.  
  
"In Eregion long ago many Elven-rings were made, magic rings as you call them, and they were, of course, of various kinds: some more potent and some less. The lesser rings were only essays in the craft before it was full- grown, and to the Elven-smiths they were but trifles – yet still to my mind dangerous for mortals. But the Great Rings, the Rings of Power…they were perilous." Gandalf pushed his hair out of his eyes with a slightly shaking hand. Sunny looked at Gandalf, and spoke slowly.  
  
"A mortal, Master Frodo, who keeps one of the Great Rings, suffers many pains. He does not die, and yet he does not grow, he does not proceed, he simply continues – continues until every second of the day is a century, every day of the week an age. If he often wears the Ring to make himself invisible, then in the end he will simply fade out – he will become permanently invisible. He will be for eternity doomed to walk in the night under the eye of the dark power that rules over the Rings. Sooner or later, anyway – it all depends on how strong he is. Sooner or later the dark power will overtake him." Frodo paled suddenly, and Sunny loosened her pack from her shoulders, letting it fall to the ground. Frodo turned suddenly to Gandalf.  
  
"You knew this?" he demanded of the old wizard.  
  
"Yes Frodo, I knew."  
  
"How long have you known? How much did Bilbo know?" Gandalf held up a calming hand.  
  
"Bilbo knew no more than he told you. He would never have given you the Ring if he knew of its' powers, of it's capabilities. He told me that it was growing on him, and that he was worrying about it, yet he never seemed to blame the Ring. It was always simply something that was happening. However, he had found out that the Ring needed careful watching – it is never the same size or weight, and shrank or expanded in an odd manner – it might suddenly slip off a finger where it had been sturdy." Frodo nodded.  
  
"Bilbo told me about that – he warned me, in his last letter. I have always kept it on its chain."  
  
"And it was very wise of you," replied Gandalf. "I have suspected something was up with Bilbo, his manner changed in many ways, many forms. When he left this house, he said and did things that filled me with a great fear. I have spent my years since then investigating the truth about that Ring," he said, pointing to Frodo's pocket. Gandalf saw the worried look on Frodo's face, and hurriedly added that Bilbo was quite alright. There was a slight pause.  
  
"Give me the Ring, Frodo," Gandalf said. "I would like it for a moment." Frodo nodded, and handed Gandalf the Ring. "Do you see any markings on it?" he asked.  
  
"No," said Frodo, "there are no markings – it is plain, yet never shows a scratch or mark of its age." Gandalf nodded, then threw the Ring into the fire. Sunny and Frodo gasped, and Frodo jumped up, but Gandalf gave him a commanding look and he receded. The Ring glowed in the flickering flames, but did not melt. No apparent physical changes appeared. After some time, Gandalf closed the shutters on the window and drew the curtains – the room became dark, and more silent still. He took the tongs and plucked the Ring from the fire. He took his right hand from the handle of the tongs and picked up the Ring. Frodo and Sunny gasped. Gandalf looked up at them, surprised.  
  
"It is quite cool," he said, "Here, Frodo – take it!" Frodo held out his palm and Gandalf dropped the Ring into it. Sunny had not backed against the wall this time, though she did not seem too comfortable. "Hold it up," Gandalf said. "And look closely!" Frodo did so, and saw fine lines – the finest pen-strokes, glinting softly along the inside and outside of the ring – lines of fire forming words, a script. They were bright enough to reflect on Frodo's eyes, so bright he had to squint to see them.  
  
"Those letters," Sunny whispered. "They are Elvish…but the language – it is not. The language," Sunny realized out loud, "Is the tongue of Mordor." Gandalf nodded, reservedly. Frodo looked at Sunny.  
  
"What does it say?" he asked.  
  
"In the Common Tongue, it says…  
  
One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them."  
  
Gandalf nodded.  
  
"It is part of a verse long known in Elven-lore. I will speak it for you:  
  
Three Rings for the Elven-kings under the sky,  
  
Seven for the Dwarf-lords in their halls of stone,  
  
Nine for Mortal Men doomed to die,  
  
One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne,  
  
In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie.  
  
One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them,  
  
One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them  
  
In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie."  
  
Frodo stood silently, watching the slight movements on Gandalf's face as he recited the verse. Gandalf looked up at Frodo, at the young hobbit's quavering eyes.  
  
"This is the Master-ring, the One Ring to rule them all. This is the One Ring that he lost many ages ago, to the great weakening of his power. He desires it inhumanly- but he must not get it. Do you understand, Frodo?"  
  
Frodo did not answer. He stood staring at the floor as fear enveloped him with its cold touch, and sat silently down in his chair. He unconsciously tucked the Ring back into its pocket and carried on watching nothing in particular. Sunny pushed her hair behind her ears and began to speak through the silence.  
  
"The Ring has traveled many miles, through many masters. How it came to you, Master Frodo, is a lengthy story even when told at short, and in many ways is quite irrelevant. Until, that is, the time when the Ring came to the creature called Gollum. He had the Ring for many years, until it tried to leave him – it escaped, and that is when Bilbo found it. Gollum has been searching for it since. Gollum was always strong – he never faded. He is still strong, by all accounts I have heard. Bilbo was meant to find the ring, and therefore so were you, Master Frodo."  
  
Gandalf cast a weary, yet satisfied glance at Sunny.  
  
"You said the Ringwraiths knew of the Ring's location, Sunny…" Gandalf said. "How much do they know?" he asked.  
  
"They know two words," Sunny replied. "They are 'Shire', and 'Baggins'. It is my suspicions that when Gollum was taken into Mordor, he told them as much." Gandalf nodded.  
  
"They were my deductions also. Gollum is safe now with the Wood-Elves, he can do no more harm. For now, we must deal with the fact that the Enemy knows of the One Ring's existence, and most importantly its location. His Ringwraiths will find this place, given time. Though that may not be much time at all." Sunny nodded.  
  
"This is terrible," Frodo whispered, and looked up at Gandalf. "Whatever am I to do? For now I am afraid. What a pity that Bilbo did not kill that vile creature Gollum while he had the chance!"  
  
"Pity?" said Gandalf. "It was Pity that stayed his hand. Pity, and Mercy: not to strike without need. And he has been well rewarded, Frodo. Be sure that he took so little hurt from the evil, and escaped in the end, because he began his ownership of the Ring so – with Pity." Frodo was silent, and once more there was a long pause, neither wizard nor hobbit daring to break the silence that devoured them.  
  
"Can the Ring not be destroyed?" Sunny asked, meekly. Gandalf shook his head.  
  
"It is not in the will of the Bearer to hammer or smash the Ring. And your small fire, Frodo, would not melt even ordinary gold – not that you would be able to cast the Ring into there anyway. This Ring you have here has passed through it unscathed – even unheated, as you saw. There is no smith's forge in this Shire that could change it even one bit. Not even the Dwarves could do as much. It was said that dragon-fire could melt the Rings of Power, but there is no dragon left on earth in which the fire is hot enough – nor was there any dragon, not even Ancalagon the Black, who could have harmed the One Ring, the Ruling Ring, for that was made by Sauron himself." Sunny inhaled sharply, and Frodo looked up.  
  
"The Cracks of Doom," she breathed. "The only fire hotter than that of a dragon. In the depths of Orodruin, the Fire-mountain." Sunny looked at Gandalf, who nodded. Sunny turned to Frodo. "The Ring must be cast in there if it is to be destroyed. I did not believe it when the Ringwraiths told it so, but now I fear I do."  
  
"I wish so much to destroy it!" cried Frodo, "or at least to have it destroyed – I am not made for such treks. I do wish I had never seen the Ring, nor heard of it." Gandalf rested a hand on Frodo's shoulder.  
  
"Such questions cannot be answered." Frodo nodded. He looked up at Gandalf.  
  
"You are wise, and powerful – I am nothing to that – will you not take the Ring?" Gandalf sprang to his feet.  
  
"No!" he cried. "With that power, I should have power far too great, far too terrible!" Frodo drew back, quickly – Gandalf's eyes flashed with a fire unlike any other. "Do not tempt me! For I do not wish to become like the Dark Lord himself. I dare not take it, not even to keep it save, keep it unused. Great perils lie before me." He went back to the window and drew back the curtains and the shutters. He paused, and turned to Frodo.  
  
"As for now, the decision lies with you, but I will always help you, Frodo. I will help you bear this burden as long as it is yours to bear – but we must act soon. The Enemy is moving." Frodo moved to stare at the floor once again, as he had been before. Sunny watched him cautiously.  
  
"I feel so very small," he whispered. "And helpless – the Enemy is so strong and terrible. Yet I dare not stay here – I love the Shire too much to subject it to such dangers. It has done nothing to deserve it. I will go, if only to save the Shire." Sunny smiled slightly at the hobbit's bravery.  
  
"My dear Frodo!" Gandalf cried. "Hobbits are such amazing creatures – and truly you have just proved so. I will give you a traveling name – the name of Baggins is not safe anymore. You shall be Mr. Underhill. But I don't think you need go alone. Not if you know of anyone you can trust, and who would be willing to go by your side. But if you look for a companion, be careful. You never know where the Enemy may have spies and ways of hearing."  
  
Gandalf stopped suddenly. He darted to the window, and stood silently. Then he thrust his arm out of the window and grabbed something by the hair. He pulled his arm back up and hanging by his curly locks was Sam Gamgee.  
  
"Well now, bless my beard!" cried Gandalf. "Sam Gamgee is it? Now, what might you be doing?"  
  
"Why…M-Mr. Gandalf, sir, I was just trimming the grass-border under the window sir, I swears!" Sunny chuckled slightly, and clapped a hand over her mouth. Frodo was also having trouble keeping a straight face.  
  
"How much did you hear, Sam, and why were you listening?" Frodo asked, muscles tensing as he desperately tried to remain nonplussed. Sam panicked slightly.  
  
"I, well, Mr. Frodo, I was listening because – well, you know me, I - well I heard something about Elves, sir, and you know how much I would dearly love to see Elves, and I heard a great deal I didn't understand, about an enemy, and rings, and dragons, and Mr. Bilbo…I listened because I couldn't help myself, sir." Sam gabbled, and blushed.  
  
Suddenly Gandalf laughed.  
  
"Elves, eh?" Sam nodded, sheepishly. "So you heard that Mr. Frodo is going away?"  
  
"Yes, sir, and I did choke – which you heard seemingly – I was so upset. I tried not to, but it burst out of me." Frodo shook his head.  
  
"It can't be helped, Sam. I have to go." Gandalf lifted Sam straight through the window and stood him on the floor, where he fell to his knees, trembling.  
  
"Get up, Sam!" cried Gandalf. "I have thought of something for you. Something to shut your mouth, and punish you proper for listening. You shall go with Mr. Frodo!"  
  
"Me, sir?" cried Sam, leaping to his feet. "Me go and see Elves and all! Hooray!" he shouted. Frodo smiled, and looked up at Gandalf, who had turned to Sunny.  
  
"And what of you, Sunny? Where lies your path now?" the wizard asked. Sunny looked at the ceiling, and spoke softly.  
  
"Of all the things to follow, I choose the winding path. I choose to follow the ring. And in doing so I chose to follow you, and follow you I shall, Master Frodo. All the way to the Land of Mordor." Gandalf nodded, and he and Sunny exchanged glances in some silent communication.  
  
And so it was that Frodo, Sam and Sunny planned to leave the Shire. Two or three weeks passed, however, before Frodo made any sign of movement. It was decided that they would leave on the night of Frodo's 50th Birthday, Bilbo's 128th – for it seemed proper to follow Bilbo in this way. The three hobbits were to journey to Rivendell – the path was not too perilous, though the Road was not so easy. It was one Summer's evening that news reached the Ivy Bush and the Green Dragon concerning the sale of Bag End. Indeed, not only sold – but to the Sackville-Bagginses! For a bargain price at that.  
  
It was told that Frodo would be moving to Buckland – Merry Brandybuck was looking out for a nice little hole (or perhaps a small house). The reality was that Merry had already chosen and purchased a quaint little house on Frodo's behalf. It was at Crickhollow in the country behind Bucklebury. As Frodo had lived to the East of the Shire before, his returning seemed more credible, and helped with the cover-up.  
  
Gandalf stayed in the Shire for just over two months. Just after Frodo's plan had finally been arranged, at the end of June, he announced his impending departure. He had received some news that needed looking into, but he would not tell of it. He left them with warnings, and a message that at the very latest he would be back for the farewell party. After all, the hobbits may need his company on the Road.  
  
As the Ringwraiths had not appeared, Sunny deduced that they must have taken a different road at a turning – for this both she and Frodo were very grateful, and were it not for this their quest might never have succeeded. Frodo's friends Pippin, Merry, Fatty and Folco came down to help with the packing when Autumn was well underway. By this time, Frodo was beginning to wonder what could have become of Gandalf, and if the news he had received was more than just idle gossip.  
  
Between the seven hobbits, they turned Bag End completely upside down, and on September 20th, two covered carts went off laden with baggage to Buckland, taking the furniture and goods that Frodo had not sold. The eve of Frodo's birthday dawned and still there was no sign of Gandalf, which made Frodo more anxious still. Sunny tried to tell him that Gandalf was unlikely to get himself in any real danger, and anyway he said the farewell party at the latest – not the day before. But it was to no avail.  
  
Thursday the 22nd September dawned, and stretched on into the evening. Frodo held his farewell feast – small, just for himself and his six companions, but he was troubled and in no mood for it. The thought that he would soon have to part with four of them weighed on his heart. He was not at all sure how to break the news to them. The four younger hobbits were in high spirits, however – the party soon became more cheerful, despite Gandalf's hovering absence. The dining room was bare but for a table and chairs, but the food (courtesy of Sam) was good, and there was good wine too – Frodo's wine had most defiantly not been included in the package the Sackville-Bagginses were receiving.  
  
The seven sang many songs, and talked of many things, and when this was done they toasted to both Bilbo's birthday and Frodo's as was Frodo's custom, and went to bed. The party was over, and Gandalf had not come. Frodo woke restlessly during the night and went to sit in front of the fire, to watch the flames flicker and cast shadows on the wall. He could not sleep.  
  
"I'm sure he tried to come, Master Frodo," said a voice from the kitchen door. Frodo's head snapped up, and he relaxed when he saw it was only Sunny. He sighed, and looked back at the fire. "Gandalf always kept his promises," she added, as she sat on a chair opposite Frodo. He looked up at her.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Sunny's lips rolled together, as if she were pondering her words.  
  
"When I was younger, my father told me of a great party held in the Shire, far northeast of us. Gandalf came and told me he was going. He said that he would love to take me to it, but the number of guests was to be exact – it had to be one hundred and eleven. But he promised to bring me something – a present taken from the remainders of the party once it had gone. He promised to bring me the most wonderful present he could find. When he returned after the party, he gave me an envelope. It was a normal, boring envelope. I thought he had not kept his promise. He left without a word, and still I had not opened the envelope." Sunny reached into her pocket and bought out the envelope she had been talking about. She took from it two pieces of paper. "One of these helped me to reach you, Master Frodo," she said, handing him a map of the Shire. "It was Merry's map of the Shire which he gave to some of his relations when they traveled to the party. The other sheet is a letter written to me from Bilbo, telling me about my Elvish relations, and how he wished I could have come to the party. It occurred to me that promises can mean much in the world we live in today."  
  
She sighed. "I did not understand much of his words at the time, but now they seem to make more sense than ever. But I digress, where was I…oh yes, I was trying to cheer you up." She looked at Frodo as he handed her back the map, and smiled slightly. "Yet it seems I have failed somewhat." She rose, and went to the door. "I will see you tomorrow, Master Frodo," she said, and left the room, leaving behind a rather bemused and tired, yet somewhat more optimistic hobbit. The talk of Bilbo had lightened his mood somewhat.  
  
The next day, they packed the third cart with the remaining luggage. Merry was in charge of this, and he and Fatty left with the cart to warm the house for the others. Folco went home after lunch, but Pippin stayed behind with Frodo, Sam and Sunny. Frodo was still listening for a sound or notion of Gandalf's arrival. He decided that they would wait until nightfall to set out on their journey. After that, if Gandalf needed to see Frodo, he would go to Crickhollow – and might even get there first.  
  
After lunch, Lobelia and Lotho Sackville-Baggins appeared (much to Frodo's annoyance).  
  
"Ours at last!" cried Lobelia as she stepped inside – it was neither polite nor really true, as the sale of Bag End did not take effect until midnight. Lobelia had bought a long inventory that had to be gone through to ensure that nothing that she had paid for had been taken away. It took a long time to gain her confidence in the meeting of the requirements, but eventually she departed with Lotho and the spare key.  
  
Frodo, Sam, Pippin and Sunny had tea together in the kitchen. It had been announced that Sam was coming with them to do Mr. Frodo's garden – an arrangement approved by the Gaffer. The four generously left the washing up for Lobelia, and strapped up the packs. They all split up to say their farewells to the Shire in their own ways, except for Sunny, who had no need to say farewell to Bag End (despite having lived there since the previous April), and stayed with the packs.  
  
The four of them gathered together at the packs, Sam appearing last, wiping his mouth – he had been saying goodbye to the beer-barrel in the cellar. They strapped their packs on and hurried down the garden path. Frodo had decided that they would not go through the village, as he had heard strange voices there earlier.  
  
"Goodbye," whispered Frodo softly as he looked back at his home. Sunny took hold of his arm and pulled him away – he would have stayed there forever if it were within his power. But it was not, and therefore it was right of Sunny to pull him away. The moon watched silently as the hobbits set off, beginning their perilous journey. It was the first step of many for the unsuspecting travelers. 


	3. Chapter 2

The Lord Of The Rings: The Path Of The Ring  
  
Book one of three  
  
Chapter 2 - The Black Riders  
  
The four hobbits set off with their packs strapped to their backs and a meal in their stomachs…though some packs were fuller than others – Sunny and Sam had both taken some of the others' baggage in secret, hoping to save the rest of the group some troubles. Those of the group who had lived in this area of the Shire lagged slightly, finishing their farewells. Hobbits could be very quiet when they wanted, so the surrounding countryside was left undisturbed – it could now be observed. It was through observing this stillness that the hobbits bade their final farewells.  
  
The group walked for a further three hours before they rested (taking in a rather meager supper). It got rather cold, so they carried on walking until they got tired. Pippin's eyelids were drooping by the time they stopped, and Sunny and Sam both wanted nothing more than to put their packs down. One by one, they began to fall asleep.  
  
Sunny, however, was keeping herself awake and alert – Frodo had told her he had heard villagers talking about seeing cloaked riders. She feared that the Ringwraiths had caught up with them at long last. Frodo, who could not sleep, noticed her casting worried glances around the clearing in which they were camped and walked over to her.  
  
"Sunny?" he asked. She looked up. "What are you looking for?"  
  
"Ringwraiths," she whispered, and his face paled suddenly.  
  
"Have you seen any?" he asked hurriedly. She shook her head and he calmed slightly.  
  
"What you said about people talking worried me – that was all. I don't think they will catch up with us tonight." Sunny brushed Frodo's hair out of his eyes. "Get some sleep, Master Frodo. Let me keep watch for tonight." He nodded, and crept silently back over to his "bed" (a pile of blankets laid on the floor). Sunny went back to watching the trees. Thanks to her Elven heritage, she had very good eyesight for a hobbit. She sighed slightly while looking up at the stars, and whispered softly, "bain tinnu." She wrapped her cloak tighter around her arms and listened to the others' soft breathing.  
  
Sunny awoke the others the next day with a tired look on her face. Pippin responded by rolling over and grunting slightly.  
  
"Oh, Pippin!" Sunny moaned. "Get up!" Sam chuckled slightly and began to make breakfast. Sunny tried shaking Pippin, but he would not wake up. Sunny was just about to yell at him when Frodo placed a hand on her shoulder and pulled her back. He reached for the sheets with his other hand and yanked them away from Pippin, who let out a shriek and groped for the blankets.  
  
"Get up, Pippin!" Frodo called. "You've missed breakfast!" Pippin sat up suddenly with a terrified look on his face.  
  
"I have?" he cried, before noticing Sam sitting by the makeshift stove, chuckling still. "Not funny," Pippin grumbled, and began to wrap his blankets up. Once breakfast was over, and their packs full once more, it was gone ten o' clock – the day was beginning to turn clear and hot. The road they walked for the next march rose up and down like a wave – for far too long the road waved up and down in a weary sort of way, until finally they were looking across the Woody End towards the Brandywine River. They stopped for lunch, and Pippin and Sam spent most of the time not concentrating on their food (much unlike hobbits), but looking back at the area of the Shire in which they had spent their short lives.  
  
"Sunny?" Sam asked. "What is it like to leave your home?" Sunny kicked a stone on the ground around with her foot.  
  
"When you have nothing left, or when you have a job to do, or when you are in danger, it is not an issue. You have no choice. When you choose to leave your home? I do not know; I was of the first three circumstances. But I suppose in a way Hobbiton has become my second home, so I am leaving there also. Though I feel guilty for feeling so indifferent about it." She pondered this while rolling the stone between her feet, flattening the grass underneath its' path. There was a short silence while everyone was lost in their own thoughts.  
  
"Well," said Pippin, "at least we are leaving home in the best of company!" he cheered, linking arms with Frodo and Sunny. The others agreed, and they walked onward, the mood lightened. As they carried on down the hill, Sunny thought she saw something moving in the trees, but it must have been her imagination. It was a long way off, after all. For their entire journey the Road had been deserted – but this was no surprise, as the way was not used much – there was little traffic to Woody End. It was late afternoon by the time the hobbits were back on level land, and the light had dimmed. Still, spirits were high, and the four of them jogged along happily together.  
  
Some minutes later, Sunny grabbed Frodo's arm. She grabbed Pippin's too, and yanked both of them (and Sam) behind a nearby tree. She stuffed them under the roots of the tree and shushed them before creeping round to look back at the Road. Suddenly she landed in their laps, breathing quickly, and holding a finger to her lips. She mouthed a word to Frodo. Ringwraiths. Through a hole in the roots the hobbits could see the cloaked rider stop in the Road and look around. They could see no face under the hood, but whatever was under there sniffed as if trying to smell something out. Frodo felt himself drawn to the Ring, and reached for it. Sunny noticed and grabbed his wrist suddenly. She shook her head. The rider crept closer to them for a moment, and, seemingly sensing nothing, turned and cantered away. The four of them leant back into the moss under the tree, and relaxed slightly.  
  
"What was that thing?" Sam asked, looking from Frodo to Sunny. Sunny brushed her hair out of her eyes and rubbed her shaking hands together.  
  
"A Ringwraith," she said. "A creature of Sauron." Pippin and Sam gulped, nervously. "It wants…" she began, but noticed Frodo looking at her. He pointed to his pocket and shook his head. She looked at her hands. "They are after me," she said, after a pause.  
  
"Well then," said Pippin. "If they're after you, isn't 'Ringwraiths' a rather queer name for them? Surely they should be hobbit-hunters, if anything." Frodo and Sam chuckled. Sunny didn't.  
  
"I would prefer it if we ceased conversing about them," she said. "I have…encountered them before. It was not pleasant. We should walk as much as we can before we rest." The others nodded.  
  
"But not along the Road," Frodo interrupted. "We will walk through the trees for as far as possible." The others nodded, and followed him.  
  
They had got quite a lot further by the time they were next disturbed. The four heard voices coming from the trees around them, surrounding them – trapping them.  
  
"Elves!" cried Sam softly, as the four of them looked around, trying to put face to the voices. The hobbits backed away and tried to run, but the voices were behind them as well now.  
  
"Nîn mellon!" Sunny called. The singing ceased, and the Elves stepped out of the trees before them.  
  
"The hobbit in the company of Frodo Baggins speaks the Ancient Tongue! They must indeed be on some great quest to be in such company," one called. Sunny blushed slightly and looked at her feet. "Yet you address us as friend, so we shall answer." Sunny nodded, and turned to Frodo.  
  
"We simply seem to be going the same way as you are," Frodo replied. "We are partial to walking under the stars in good company." The Elf laughed.  
  
"We have no need of your company, and even hobbits who speak the same tongue as us are so very dull. We…" he began.  
  
"If you excuse me, Master Frodo, I would like to say something," Sunny interrupted. He nodded, and she turned towards the Elf. "Master Gildor," she said. "We wish for your company while we walk these paths. Dark creatures lurk round here, and I do not feel safe walking in so small a group, even in the company that I am," she continued, gesturing to her companions. The Elf Sunny had addressed as Gildor smiled approvingly.  
  
"I know of what you speak, young Sunny Ruspin. You may join us. Come with us and lodge at a place we like to stay. You will be safer there." Sunny curtseyed gratefully, and the four hobbits followed.  
  
"I didn't know you spoke Elvish," Frodo muttered to Sunny as they walked along behind the company of Elves. She looked at him sheepishly.  
  
"I am descended from Elves, remember?" she reminded him. "I know much of their languages and have many of their traits." Frodo stared at her, remembering the day he had met her and how she had told him of her heritage. He continued to stare at her for most of the time they were walking through the forest. Sunny felt somewhat unnerved by the attention, thinking of the secrets she carried, and tried to concentrate on other things while she walked along.  
  
They stayed with the Elves overnight. Gildor gave them advice – "be of good hope, all is not yet lost", which they took in hand as they made their way hurriedly cross-country to Bucklebury Ferry. It was a long and hard walk – the ground was not even, nor did it stay level. It was of boggy consistency in parts and held a tendency to sink down every now and then. This annoyed Pippin greatly, and he complained about it at length. Eventually, Sam cried at him to be quiet, and so he was. They were around ten minutes walk from the ferry when Frodo motioned for them all to stop. He looked at Sunny. She realized what he had stopped them for and looked around. Suddenly her eyes widened.  
  
"Run!" she cried. They did so, and ran all the way to the ferry. Just as they were about to climb into the boat, Sunny heard a cry. She span round and saw Frodo fall to the ground. "Run on!" she yelled to the others. She lifted Frodo up and they were about to run on when they were surrounded by Ringwraiths. Frodo grabbed onto Sunny's hand and held it tightly. Pippin and Sam were yelling for them to run, to get out of the way, to fight. Frodo and Sunny did none of this – they stood transfixed. One of the creatures reached out to Frodo's pocket where the Ring was hidden.  
  
"No!" Sunny yelled, but it came out sounding differently – like a different language. The riders instantly recoiled, and with a shriek ran away towards the nearest bridge. Frodo pulled Sunny over to the ferry, and Pippin and Sam caught them as they landed on the boat. Frodo sat up immediately, but Sunny slumped down onto the boards of the boat.  
  
"Sunny?" Sam called, pulling her hood back from her face. He gasped, and Frodo and Pippin followed his scared gaze. Sunny's eyes had changed –the tiny blood vessels had turned a piercing dark red, and her pupils had dilated. Frodo grabbed hold of her arm, calling her name, and she turned back to normal. She sat up quickly.  
  
"What happened?" she croaked.  
  
"I don't know…" Frodo whispered. Sunny shuddered.  
  
"It's cold," she whispered. Sam wrapped his cloak around her and the four of them sat huddled together while they crossed the river.  
  
"Frodo! Pippin! Sam! Sunny!" a voice yelled from the shore as they neared it. Pippin waved madly, jumping up and down.  
  
"Merry!" he called. Sunny looked up and smiled weakly as they reached the shore. She handed Sam back his cloak and they leapt onto the gangway. They all hugged Merry as he ran up to them and together the five of them walked down the road to Frodo's new home. It was quite a way, and the four travelers were very tired, but they trudged along in hope that there would be some food and somewhere to sit down once they reached Crickhollow.  
  
"Wonderful," Pippin yawned. "We're nearly there." In fact, they could see the gate in the hedge that lead up to Frodo's new home. They could not see the house itself in the darkness, but they could see a circle of lawn surrounded by a ring of trees around it. They walked up the path, and seeing no lights on, Merry tapped on the door. Fatty Bolger opened it, and the tired hobbits welcomed the friendly light emitted from the hall. The hall was wide with doors on either side, and it ran on down into the middle of the house.  
  
"We did our best to make it look like home, Mister Frodo," Fatty said. Frodo took a look around while the others put down their packs and hung up their cloaks.  
  
"It's simply delightful!" Frodo called, coming back into the hall. Merry grinned, and threw an arm around Fatty's neck.  
  
"Did you expect any less?" he asked. "Now come with me, all of you," he said, and led them through a door at the far end of the corridor. Firelight came out with a puff of steam. Pippin squealed and hugged Merry.  
  
"A bath!" he cried. Merry pushed Pippin, Frodo and Sam into the room…once he had detached Pippin from around his neck.  
  
"Ahem," Sunny coughed, loudly. The four hobbits stuck their heads back outside the room.  
  
"Ah," said Merry. "Um…"  
  
"You can share a bath with Master Frodo!" Pippin yelled from inside the room – the others had pushed him out of the way. Sunny felt herself turning scarlet.  
  
"Er…" she stumbled. Merry pushed the others back in the room and shut the door.  
  
"Sorry about that," Merry muttered. He opened a door across the hallway and gestured for her to go in there. "I'll make sure Pippin doesn't invade or anything…" Merry flushed, scurrying back into the other room. Sunny shut the door, and collapsed in laughter. As she crept tiredly into her own bath, singing drifted through from the other room.  
  
1 "Sing hey! for the bath at close of day  
  
that washes weary mud away!  
  
A loon is he that will not sing:  
  
O! Water Hot is a noble thing  
  
O! Sweet is the sound of falling rain,  
  
and the brook that leaps from hill to plain;  
  
but better than rain or rippling streams  
  
is Water Hot that smokes and steams.  
  
O! Water cold we may pour at need  
  
down a thirsty throat and be glad indeed,  
  
but better is Beer, if drink we lack,  
  
and Water Hot poured down the back.  
  
O! Water is fair that leaps on high,  
  
in a fountain white beneath the sky;  
  
but never did fountain sound so sweet  
  
as splashing Hot Water with my feet!"  
  
There was a great cheer, followed by a splash and a shout of "Whoa!" from Frodo – Pippin's bath had emitted a fountain and leapt on high. Sunny chuckled, and stepped out of the room dabbing at her hair with the towel. She was dressed in a blue dress that Merry had laid out for her. It had gone slightly dark where the water from her hair had dripped down. Sunny's hair had always angered her – it was not curly, but wavy, and therefore had a tendency to go rather wild as it dried.  
  
Sunny was halfway across the hallway when the others came bounding out of the room. They stared slightly at Sunny before Merry spoke, as they had only seen her in traveler's clothing before, not in that of a woman.  
  
"How does supper and beer in the throat sound?" he called, interrupting their thoughts. The others cheered and charged through to the kitchen, except for Pippin, who Merry stopped and handed a mop. Pippin looked at him sheepishly and went back into the washroom, where the floor was now rather covered in water. Sunny went on into the kitchen and sat around the table with the others.  
  
"Are you alright?" Sam asked her as she sat down. She looked up at him. "After earlier, I mean, when you…"  
  
"I'm fine," she injected hurriedly. Sam took that as a fair answer and cheered with the others as food was put onto the table.  
  
"What was that thing down by the ferry?" Pippin asked as he came back in, mop in hand. Sunny looked up.  
  
"I told you," she said. "Ringwraiths."  
  
"Yes," he said, "but what are they?" Sunny sighed.  
  
"Many years ago, Sauron ensnared them as his servants. There are nine of them in all. They were once mortal men, but when Sauron consumed them they died, became shells of their living bodies, destined to serve him forever." Pippin gulped.  
  
"Somehow I now wish I hadn't have asked." Sunny smiled weakly at him, and carried on eating. "Why are they after you?" he asked, after a pause. Sunny stuttered slightly.  
  
"I'm…descended from someone important," she said.  
  
"Really?" Merry asked, sitting down at the table. Sunny nodded. "Who?"  
  
"It doesn't matter," she replied hurriedly. Pippin looked at her.  
  
"It does, we want to know!"  
  
"Let's just say that technically I should be ruling somewhere, and could you really imagine a hobbit ruling an entire land?" Pippin shrugged. Sunny went to go back to her food when she noticed that Frodo was looking at her rather suspiciously. They watched each other for a second, before silently agreeing that the dinner table was not the place to discuss loyalties.  
  
Later on that evening, once they had cleared up the dinner things, the hobbits went and sat in the living room of the house. Sunny could feel that Frodo was still watching her as she sat playing her flute quietly.  
  
"Play that song again," Fatty asked suddenly as Sunny stopped. She looked up at him, and he nodded, urging her on. She played it again – it was a lament. The others did not know, but it was a lament for what was about to come. Sunny knew the Ring had to be destroyed, and what would happen when it was – her father had delighted in telling her stories of old and of myths and legends, for myth is, of course, what the Ring had become. Raspiel Ruspin had always taken special interests in myths, as he believed that all stories (for myths are stories) were based on fact.  
  
The lament Sunny played was special to her, as the person she had played it to last was her father, before he died. He had helped her work the words, as they flowed both in Elvish or the Common Tongue. Around halfway through the piece, Sunny could not play it any more – it reminded her too much of her father. She put down the flute and sighed heavily. It was not the same anymore without her father listening.  
  
"Why did you stop?" Fatty asked. Sunny explained slowly that it was special to her and someone in particular and she could not play it without them listening. "Well I hope you can get them to listen sometime," Fatty said indignantly. "I want to listen to that one again." Sunny chuckled slightly and put the flute back on the table.  
  
"The tune is called 'bain tinnu', meaning beautiful twilight," Sunny explained. "It was a lament I wrote when my father told me a story – a prophecy." Fatty nodded, and Merry and Pippin stopped to listen. "He told me of a myth, a story without proof. He told me the story of that which was lost and then found once more." Sunny brushed her hair out of her eyes in one tired swoop. "He told me of a creature, once called Sméagol…" Frodo gasped slightly. Sunny looked up at him, and knew he had realized of whom she spoke. "The creature that the lost possession betrayed only to be picked up by the hand of a hobbit…"  
  
"The hand of Bilbo!" Merry cried suddenly. Frodo looked at him, amazed, and Pippin clapped a hand to Merry's mouth.  
  
"He wasn't supposed to know we knew!" he cursed, smacking his friend around the head. Merry blushed.  
  
"Sorry," he muttered.  
  
"So…you know about the Ring?" Frodo asked, confused. Merry and Pippin nodded, as did Fatty. Sunny sat silently. "I knew Sunny did, but…" Frodo ran a hand through his hair, pushing it out of his face. "How did you find out?" He asked the others.  
  
"We have our ways," Fatty replied. Frodo sat rather astonished, and became even more confused as Sam started to stutter blindly.  
  
"I…I helped them, Master Frodo," Sam admitted.  
  
"Sam was our spy, you might say," Merry chipped in. Frodo leant back in his chair, as if astonishment could go no further.  
  
"I suppose," Sunny began, "as we seem to be in the mood for admitting some things rather rapidly, I ought to explain my events with the Ringwraiths earlier." Pippin sat forward in his seat – he had been most interested in what the riders really were. "As I told you," Sunny said, "the Ringwraiths are servants of Sauron. The reason I frightened them away, if frightened is the word, is I spoke to them in their native tongue." The others looked at her, wondering if she was going to say what they were all thinking. "I spoke to them in the tongue of Mordor." Frodo stared at her most of all, for he knew that the tongue of Mordor was considered to be a black language, a dark language.  
  
"Where did you learn of such terrible things?" he croaked out. A sad look drew across Sunny's face.  
  
"I did not learn it. I have always known it. It is a curse," she spat, and clutched at the pendant around her neck. Then she relaxed slightly. "But it helped me find you, Master Frodo," she continued, "so I suppose it is not such a burden after all." He nodded.  
  
"Anyway," said Merry. "We have digressed – we must discuss when we are going to leave."  
  
"It all depends on where the Black Riders are," Frodo answered, looking at Sunny. She turned to Merry.  
  
"How far is it from where we left them to Bucklebury?"  
  
"It is twenty miles from the ferry, where you left them, to the nearest crossing. From there it is around fourteen miles." Sunny nodded.  
  
"They travel quickly, Master Frodo," she warned. "Had they not been stopped, they could have arrived already." He paled. "Obviously they have not," she added hurriedly. He nodded.  
  
"We will leave as soon as possible," he announced after a pause. "Though not yet, for we are tired and weary. We will leave at dawn." The others nodded, and Merry went off to prepare for it. Pippin and Sam followed. Fatty went to lock up the house. This left Sunny and Frodo alone in the room, each sitting and thinking of their path. Sunny thought of how she wished she had never come across the family tree, never had to come this far. Frodo thought of how the Ring had come to him, and wished it never had.  
  
"It is a prophecy, you know," Sunny whispered. "The unexpected will be the Ring-bearer, and a stranger to him the Ring-destroyer. Of different parentage will they be, but of the same kind. Together they will sacrifice themselves to defeat the dark of Mordor and free the peoples of Middle- Earth." Frodo gulped.  
  
"That's quite a prophecy," he muttered, turning his head slightly.  
  
"Of course," Sunny said, "as of yet we do not know who the Ring-bearer is. By heritage and default I am the Ring-destroyer, but you may not be the bearer. It will be decided in due course, though I know not when." Frodo nodded.  
  
"Then let us fulfill our destinies, whatever they may be," he replied, walking over and offering his hand. She took it and stood up. For a moment their eyes locked, and they were in silent agreement. The first of the ten had been chosen.  
  
---  
  
The next morning, the five hobbits that were journeying off were packed up and ready to leave. Fatty was staying behind to look after the house – or rather, pose as Frodo so that no one began to suspect things. Sunny lingered beside him slightly. She knew what would happen if the Ringwraiths came here, which undoubtedly they would do. At a time when the others were conversing unobservantly, she turned to Fatty.  
  
"If the Riders come," she whispered softly, "do not be afraid. Just remember to run," she smiled slightly. He nodded, and she hugged him before joining the others. He waved to them as they set off towards the forest, and Sunny gave him a final wave before catching up with the others. Together the five hobbits made their way into the forest and closer to Bree and to Rivendell.  
  
Sunny and Sam kept an eye out for Riders, even though they had not taken the Road. The threat of another attack still weighed heavy on their hearts – they could not rely on Sunny to deal with them again, as she was not sure if she did the first time. The journey to Bree was easier as they were not on foot – the ponies found the forest floor easier to contend with. Although the group did not follow the Road, they did not stray far from it either, as Merry had warned them of some strange goings on in the Old Forest. Wanting to avoid as little distraction as possible, they chose to take a path nearer the Road. After many hours of cantering through the woods, when it was nearly dark, Merry gave a cry of 'look!' He pointed to his right, where the hill dipped. Beyond the slope of the hill they could see the lights of Bree.  
  
"Wonderful!" Pippin said. "Now we can get some rest – there is only so long one can spend on a pony's back." The others agreed, and slowed to a trot as they made their way down the hill. Here they did take the Road, for it was much easier and they could not see the Riders nearby.  
  
"Remember," Frodo warned as they reached the inn. "I am Mr. Underhill – there is to be no mention of the name of Baggins." He dismounted and the others followed suit. The door opened as they did so, and out stepped Barliman Butterbur, the innkeeper.  
  
"Hobbits!" he cried joyfully. "What can I be doing for you this evening?"  
  
"We need beds for five and stabling for six ponies – if that can be managed." Butterbur nodded furiously, and called to a stable hand to take the ponies around to the stables.  
  
"Come in!" he cried. "Get out of this horrendous rain. It is mighty cold for autumn," he added.  
  
"Indeed it is," Frodo replied politely.  
  
"Might I ask for your names, young sirs? And madam," he added quickly, as Sunny removed her hood.  
  
"I am Mr. Underhill," Frodo replied. "My friends are Mr. Took, Mr. Brandybuck, Mr. Gamgee and Miss Ruspin." Butterbur looked around at them approvingly.  
  
"Ruspin, eh?" he asked. Sunny nodded. "Not a name I've heard from the Shire," he pondered.  
  
"Indeed, you would not have heard it, for although my companions are from the Shire I live far across in the Blue Mountains." He nodded in understanding and bustled around the counter.  
  
"Now," he began, "I'm mighty busy this night, but we don't normally have many hobbits like yourselves lodging here, so the rooms in the north wing that we had made special for hobbits are free. On the ground floor, round windows and all as you like. And you'll be wanting supper, I don't doubt. As soon as may be. Follow me!" he called, and led them to a small room. "Here is a nice little parlour," he continued. "I hope it will suit. Excuse me now; I'm that busy, I must hurry about. I'll look in again later, if you want anything, ring the hand-bell and Nob will come. If he don't come, ring and shout!" The hobbits laughed, and Butterbur hurried out of the room.  
  
They had not been sitting there long when Nob hurried in.  
  
"Will you be wanting anything to drink, masters and mistress? And shall I show you to the bedrooms, while your supper is got ready?" They followed him and were lead to three rooms – Merry and Pippin were to share one, Sam and Frodo the other while Sunny had a room to herself. They washed and were back in the parlour in the middle of mugs of beer (or water in Sunny's case) when Butterbur and Nob came in to lay the table. A host of foods were laid out on the table, which the hobbits tucked into happily.  
  
"Do come and join the company when you have finished," Butterbur called as he left. "We do not often get travelers from the Shire here, and we would welcome your companionship." They nodded with mouths full of food and he bustled out of the room once again.  
  
After they had finished their meal, Frodo, Pippin, Merry and Sam decided to join the company. Sunny did not, as she was feeling rather queasy. In truth she was feeling the presence of the Ring upon her and wished not to remain near Frodo. She went outside and sat on a bench, where she watched the clouds cover up and reveal the stars as the wind blew the wisps of cloud away. She saw a bird fly past, and began to sing.  
  
"Ned lû in elenath ad eriatha…" she sang. It was the lament she had written for the Ring-bearer. In the Common Tongue, it meant in time the stars will rise again. The words were almost the same in Elvish as in the Common Tongue, so Sunny sang both in separate verses. "Garathach cuil ad…" – you will have freedom again. "A dan tolithach an bar…" – and you will come back to home.  
  
"A ind i land lind hae…" – and though the path journeys far – "a tir dannathach" – and it looks like you shall fall…at this point, Sunny stopped. She put a hand to her cheek, and realized that tears had been slowly falling from her eyes. She wiped them hurriedly with her cuffs and pushed her hair behind her ears. The stars were covered in one swoop of cloud, and the darkness became darker still – Sunny shivered as a chilling wind blew past. She stood up and began to walk around the gardens of the inn, listening to the noises of the night. An owl hooted and she watched it circle the inn's chimney before flying off into the barns.  
  
Then suddenly, the night's regime was interrupted. Sunny heard horses running, and she saw shadows moving towards the inn. Caught in the light under the street lamp, Sunny had nowhere to run. The Ringwraiths charged towards her. All she could do was stumble backwards and try to run away from the inn, trying to keep them away from Frodo and away from the Ring. She ran past windows that had been boarded shut, and passed one that had much movement going on inside. Someone looked out of the window and turned as she ran past, but apart from that she saw nothing. Looking back, Sunny could see the Riders gaining on her, but still following. They thought she had the Ring. Lost with no way out, Sunny found her only choice was to run not away from them, but back towards them.  
  
"Tir dannathach," she cried as she dived behind the stables to the right of the Riders. She ran through the buildings, but there was no losing them. They were coming. Eventually, Sunny ran behind a stable before they could, and hid in one of the doorways. The Riders ran on, screaming in pain at the loss of their victim, and rode out of the buildings back onto the Road. Sunny panted for breath and placed a hand on her heart.  
  
Then she thought of the person at the window, and realized that it must have been one of her companions. Fearing that they would try to come out and find her but find the Riders instead, Sunny hurried back to the inn, her cloak flailing out behind her. As for the person at the window, that had been not Frodo, nor Merry or Pippin – not even Sam, but Strider the Ranger, coming to the rescue of Frodo during his mishap in the inn.  
  
Sunny bounded through the door to the inn and ran straight down to the parlour. Merry was standing outside it, and cried out as she ran up to him. She hugged him tightly.  
  
"I'm alright, Merry," she said. She pulled back from him and was hit at once by Pippin and Sam, who engulfed her in a bear hug. "I'm fine," she said. "Really." She could tell once she walked in that Frodo did not believe her. He walked up to her and held her hand.  
  
"You're shaking," he said. Sunny stuttered slightly, but he sat her down in a chair and she was quiet. As soon as she sat down, she held her head in her hands and rested her elbows on her knees.  
  
"I kept them away from you, Master Frodo, didn't I?" she whispered weakly. Frodo nodded.  
  
"That was very brave of you," a voice said from across the room. Strider the Ranger was introduced to Sunny, and told her of how the Riders had found them. Sunny leant back in the chair once the talking was done, and ran a hand through her dripping hair. She shivered, and Sam threw her a blanket from across the room, which she wrapped around her shoulders gratefully.  
  
Frodo walked over to where Sunny was sat and knelt down next to her.  
  
"Next time," he said, "don't worry about keeping them away from me, okay?" Sunny nodded. "Just make sure you keep away from them." He hugged her and went back to his seat. Just as he sat down, Pippin remembered something.  
  
"Frodo!" he called. "Wasn't there a message for Sunny in that letter of yours?" Sunny looked up.  
  
"Letter?" she asked. Frodo nodded, and handed her a sheet of paper.  
  
"From Gandalf," he explained. Sunny nodded, and took the paper. It read thus:  
  
THE PRANCING PONY, BREE. Midyear's Day, Shire Year, 1418  
  
Dear Frodo,  
  
Bad news has reached me here. I must go off at once. You had better leave Bag End soon, and get out of the Shire before the end of July at latest. I will return as soon as I can; and I will follow you, if I find that you are gone. Leave a message for me here, if you pass through Bree. You can trust the landlord (Butterbur). You may meet a friend of mine on the Road: a Man, lean, dark, tall, by some called Strider. He knows our business and will help you. Make for Rivendell. There I hope we may meet again. If I do not come, Elrond will advise you. Tell Sunny that the pendant she has is most important. She must not lose it at all costs. Also, tell her that the secret she carries with her will not go unknown for long. Eventually it will have to be revealed.  
  
Yours in haste  
  
GANDALF  
  
"My pendant," Sunny whispered, reaching for the chain on her neck. She took it off, and looked at it. It looked perfectly normal to her, so she put it back on. Things would be learnt in due course. She handed the letter back to Frodo, who watched her as she leant back in deep thought.  
  
"We will leave as early as possible tomorrow," Strider said, but she was not listening.  
  
Eventually it will have to be revealed. 


	4. Chapter 3

The Lord Of The Rings: The Path Of The Ring  
  
Book one of three  
  
Chapter 3 - The Journey To Rivendell  
  
With Strider's help, the hobbits collected together their things and left early the next day. They acquired a pony, Bill, from a man in the village and left quickly. The Riders had scared off their ponies when they chased Sunny through the stables during the night, so the group was on foot for the journey to Rivendell. They made good progress, though Merry and Pippin complained at length about the rather boggy terrain and the therefore inevitable presence of midges. These annoyed Sunny greatly, as she was not too keen on midges, and she had to keep her hood up to keep them out of her face.  
  
Frodo kept looking around, as if hoping to catch some sign of Gandalf. Strider noticed his weariness, and bade him not be so restless. It was not far to Rivendell now…though this was a lie, for it depended on what route they took. In the end they decided on what seemed to be the safer route, though it would take a little longer. Strider took them to Weathertop, an old lookout perch. All that was left of it was an old ruined circle of stone. They seated themselves in a sheltered cove, from where they could keep watch for Gandalf or, heaven forbid, more Ringwraiths.  
  
"How far is it to Rivendell?" Merry asked, as they watched the night slowly grow darker.  
  
"It has never been measured in miles," Strider replied. "On my feet, with fair weather and no ill happenings, around twelve days. Without the use of the road it will take us at least a fortnight's journey."  
  
"I tell you, I cannot take another fortnight of these midges," Sunny spat, swiping them away from her face. Strider chuckled.  
  
"You have my sympathy, for it is the females of each species that they are most attracted to."  
  
"Great," Sunny monotoned, and pulled her hood up once again to keep them out. She rubbed at her feet, which were aching from walking for five days straight.  
  
"Shall we light a fire?" Sam asked, reaching to prepare supper. "Is it safe?" Strider pondered this.  
  
"I think so," he said. "Though be wary. And remember that the Riders fear fire. It is their weakness." The hobbits nodded in reply, and Sam and Merry worked at lighting a fire. After a little time, once the moon had risen, the group had finished their small supper and were sitting huddled in their cloaks around the fire. As they sat, Strider sang to them tales of old Elven kings, and of fell journeys and other happenings. It was during one of these chants that Sunny thought she saw something stir off to the south, in the trees at the bottom of the hill. She leapt up suddenly and strode past the fire. She did not have to look much closer to see black shadows moving in the mist.  
  
"Sunny?" Strider called, crouching on bent knees as if about to get up. She span round and her hood fell back down. The others knew something was wrong because her eyes were wide and her face pale.  
  
"They are coming," she whispered, and grabbed for a burning piece of wood. Strider leapt up and did the same. They all drew their swords that Strider had given them and watched, as the shadows grew slowly nearer. "Master Frodo," Sunny called over her shoulder. "Whatever happens, stay back - let us fight them. And don't," she warned, turning to look at him, "put It on again." He nodded, and slipped back behind the others.  
  
"Sam, make sure they don't get to Frodo. Merry and Pippin, stop them getting to Sam. Sunny and I will take the first assault, as she has fought them before." Sunny nodded, although tecnhically she had not fought them herself before, and they could do nothing but watch as the shadows moved ever closer. Eventually they could see them across the clearing, and gazed on in terror as they dismounted. Sunny looked across to Strider, and he nodded. As the Riders moved towards them, Sunny and Strider charged forwards.  
  
"This is for my parents!" Sunny screamed as she clashed swords with one. Strider fought the others off with fire, and only two got through to Merry and Pippin. They fought bravely, with fire and sword. Sam stood ready to aid them, while Frodo simply stared as his friends fought the Wraiths off, struggling for his protection. Strider managed to rid them of one of the Riders, and began to forcefully attack the other. Sunny was still trapped in a sword-to-sword battle with the first Rider. They moved down away from the others, towards the horses of the Riders. Sunny felt herself being pushed back slightly, and with a hurried glance behind her noticed that she was about to be trapped against cold stone.  
  
"Sunny!" she heard Frodo yell from afar, as the Wraith stabbed at her stomach with his sword. Sunny leapt to the side and threw her blazing stick at it in return. It struck it in the chest, and it let out a piercing scream, running off and striking only Sunny's cloak with its' blade. She yanked the sword from the cloth and threw it to the floor, running over to help Merry and Pippin. Just as she reached them, Pippin was flung high over into the bushes, leaving Sunny to take over fighting his Wraith. She was holding it off, but turned as she heard Merry's cry - he too had been flung to the side. Sam rushed forward to take over, and Sunny turned back to holding off the other Rider. Then she and Sam both turned in horror as they saw Strider's Wraith jump through and run across to Frodo, who dropped his sword in terror and backed up against the stone. All they saw then was Frodo disappear, and the Wraith stab at the air with his sword. Sunny and Sam quickly fought the other two Riders off with what was left of the fire, and Strider disposed of the one that had attacked Frodo with pent up rage.  
  
Frodo reappeared a few seconds later, screaming in pain and clutching at his left shoulder. Sunny and Sam jumped over to help him, and Merry and Pippin followed, having recovered somewhat by then.  
  
"Master Frodo!" Sam yelled in terror as he saw Frodo's eyes, which had turned queer in the same way Sunny's had in her earlier encounter with the Wraiths at Brandywine Bridge. Sunny picked up the handle of the sword the Rider had used to pierce Frodo's shoulder, and watched as the blade dissolved away.  
  
"Sam!" she cried hurriedly. "That was a Morgul blade - it has poisoned him, if we do not get him to care he will…he will…" she spluttered, and Strider laid a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"He will become a Ringwraith like them," he finished darkly. Sam looked from Strider to Frodo, who was still crying in pain, and tears began to fall from his eyes.  
  
"What can we do?" he sobbed. Sunny looked at Strider.  
  
"Athelas," they chorused. Sunny leapt up and ran off into the trees, taking her sword with her.  
  
"Once Sunny comes back with those leaves, we must leave quickly. I do not know if the Riders will return." Strider said. He turned to Merry and Pippin. "Pack together our belongings, and load them onto Bill. Be ready to leave as soon as possible - oh, but leave me water and a pan, I will need them." They nodded, and set to work. Strider poured the water into the pan and began to boil it. Sam wrapped his cloak around Frodo to keep him warm, and gripped his hand tightly as they waited for Sunny to return. She did so some minutes later, running quickly and panting, out of breath.  
  
"Here," she breathed, and pushed the leaves into Strider's hands. He threw them into the boiling water as Sunny sat down next to Sam. They pulled back Frodo's cloak and pulled his shirt away from the wound. "Sam," Sunny whispered, "let me closer to him." Sam clutched Frodo's hand tighter and shook his head. "Sam," she pleaded. "I can help him - many of my ancestors were Elves, I have much of their healing powers left in me." Sam wiped the tears from his eyes and kneeled the other side of Sunny. As Strider bathed Frodo's wound in the herb-water, Sunny placed her hands on his forehead and began to chant softly.  
  
"Nestathach în haru," she whispered. Sam watched her bite her lip in concentration, and held an arm around her shoulder as she shook in the cold. "Im dôr nîn cam am în dôl ned amdir, nestathach în haru!" she cried softly, shaking more as tears ran down her cheeks silently. Sam held his arm around her tighter, and gasped as light began to appear around her hands - Frodo relaxed softly, and stopped screaming. The light dimmed and Sunny held her hands close to her, leaning against Sam for support. She had used an old healing spell her mother had taught her. Sunny wept more as it bought back memories - she had tried to use the spell to heal her parents as they died, but it had not worked. No spells could heal one that close to the fierce clutches of death. As they left Weathertop hurriedly, Sunny watched the stars dance with the clouds once more before deciding that this was it. She had to stop remembering them; they would not come back.  
  
Though they walked fast, spirits were low, and the hobbits kept loosing their footing and stumbling as they struggled to watch Frodo and see if his condition was worsening. Sam kept his arm around Sunny to stop her from falling, and Merry was helping Pippin along as he had hurt his ankle when he was thrown across the clearing. Strider held Frodo steady as he rode Bill along the path. Frodo slept soundly as the tired and weakened company made their way down to the Road. This path they continued until they reached the Road the next morning. After checking that the Riders had not come along the path, they continued up it until they reached the Ford. This was many days later, and the hobbits were even more tired, if that were possible. Frodo's condition had worsened - he was struggling more and seemed to be in more pain. This worried Sam greatly, and he relied on both Sunny's and Strider's assurance that they would be at the Ford soon.  
  
One gloomy afternoon, when they were nearing the Ford, there came the sudden noise of hooves behind them. The hobbits made to leap off the Road, but Strider stopped them.  
  
"Those are not a Wraith's hooves!" he cried joyfully. They watched as the rider who had come up behind them dismounted and ran to meet Strider, calling to him.  
  
"Ai na vedui Dúnadan! Mae govannen!" The horseman's speech was clear, and his ringing voice left no doubt that he was of the Elven-folk. He was speaking quickly and urgently to Strider as they walked over to the hobbits.  
  
"This is Glorfindel, who dwells in the house of Elrond," Strider called as they returned.  
  
"I was sent from Rivendell to look for you," the Elf explained. "We feared that you were in danger, and indeed it seems that my arrival was well timed," he drifted off, noticing Frodo slumped forward on the horse, his breathing ragged. He ran over to Frodo and looked at his face, a worried look on his own.  
  
"What happened to him?" Glorfindel asked, as he took Frodo from the pony and laid him down on the soft grass beside the Road.  
  
"Ringwraiths," Merry whispered.  
  
"One of them stabbed him," Pippin explained. Glorfindel's expression grew graver. Sunny knelt down on the opposite side of Frodo to Glorfindel.  
  
"We healed his wound with herbs, and I passed over him an ancient spell my mother once taught me." The Elf looked at her, bemused. "Be not confused - although I am of hobbit-kind, I am descended from Elves," she continued hurriedly. Glorfindel nodded.  
  
"It looks as if your spell, though sturdy, is now wearing off - that or the source of its' power is weakening." He turned to Strider and the others. "I must get him to Rivendell immediately. Fly as quickly as you can over the River - once there you will be protected by my people." He lifted Frodo over to his horse. Sam let out a cry, and the Elf looked at him.  
  
"Must you take him?" Sam asked, pleading with the Elf.  
  
"Yes, it is the only way. Without further healing he will not survive." Sam nodded, and Sunny put her arm around him as Glorfindel mounted his horse. The Elf rode off with a quick farewell, and they did not see him or Frodo again until several days later, when they finally reached Rivendell.  
  
-  
  
It was late in the afternoon some days later when the tired party reached Rivendell. Strider spoke to the Elves at the gate, and they were allowed to enter. An Elf took Bill the pony and their packs away, and the hobbits sat tiredly on a nearby bench. Pippin's head lolled on Merry's shoulder as he struggled to keep his eyes open. Sam watched Strider as he talked with another Elf nearby while Sunny leant against him - she was still tired from the healing spell. Merry heard footsteps nearby, and looked up suddenly.  
  
"Gandalf!" he cried. Pippin woke up instantly and cheered as he saw the old wizard hurrying over to them. Sam leapt up and ran over to meet him.  
  
"Is Master Frodo okay?" he asked quickly. Gandalf led him back to the bench and sat down with them.  
  
"He is badly injured - very badly injured," the wizard whispered gravely. Fear swept across Sam's face. "Lord Elrond believes there is a splinter from the blade deep within his flesh, working its' way further in. We have not much time left." Sam choked and Sunny held her arm around his shoulder.  
  
"Has he awoken at all?" She asked, looking up at Gandalf. He shook his head. "Then the spell is still protecting him. You will not find anything until it is removed." He looked at her in shock. "The spell - Glorfindel told you of it, I presume - it creates a blanket around the wounded - nothing can hurt them until the spell is disabled or the caster killed. By removing the splinter you will disrupt his body and therefore hurt him somewhat." Sunny stood up. "If you take me to him I will remove the spell, though I have not much strength left in me." As she said this she stumbled slightly, and Pippin grabbed hold of her arm. Gandalf frowned at her.  
  
"What sort of spell did you cast?"  
  
"One that would pass my energy to his. I called upon the power of my Elvish ancestors to enable the spell, granting them my energy to protect him. The longer-" she paused for breath. "The longer the spell is enabled, the less energy I possess. I must remove the spell before I lose the energy to do so." Gandalf nodded, after giving her a reprimanding look, and with the others' help, Sunny was taken (though rather unsteadily) to the building in which Frodo was being healed.  
  
"Lord Elrond," Gandalf called as they entered. An Elf standing over the bed in the room looked up.  
  
"These are his companions?" he asked. Gandalf nodded. He bought Sunny forward, who swayed on her feet unsteadily.  
  
"This is the reason we cannot find the splinter," he explained, with an angered tone to his voice. "This hobbit cast a spell upon him. It has, so she says, put a blanket over him." Elrond looked at Sunny.  
  
"It is a tirith spell," she explained. "It passes my energy to his, placing a blanket of protection over the wounded, while slowly healing him. Nothing can hurt him until the spell is removed." She stumbled, and Gandalf held her up. "I must remove the spell before I have not the energy to do so," she repeated. Elrond nodded, and helped Sunny over to the bed. Frodo was squirming slightly, a pained expression still across his face.  
  
"Hold him still," she whispered to Elrond, who did so. Like before, Sunny placed her hands on his forehead and began to chant. "Im dôr nîn cam am în dôl ned bronwe, lain nîn meldir." As she said this, light seemed to ebb out of Frodo, and Sunny grew slowly paler. At the end of the chant, she collapsed. Strider, who had been standing at the doorway, came over and took Sunny from beside the bed. He carried her out of the room, and Elrond turned back to Frodo. He lifted the dressing from the wound, and examined it.  
  
Sam waited at the end of Frodo's bed as Elrond searched for the splinter of the Morgul-knife.  
  
"Ah," the Elf said after a while, and drew from it a long splinter, which dissolved as soon as it left Frodo's body. Frodo was still then, and began to breathe easier. Elrond covered up the wound and stood up. "It is healed," he announced. Sam ran to his master's side, and did not leave until he woke up around three days later. Merry and Pippin were always nearby, and Gandalf waited with Sam for most of the time. Sunny, once she had woken, hid herself in her room, not emerging for meals (though she ate what was given her) - not even leaving to see Frodo. Sam worried for her, but when he told Gandalf of this the wizard simply grunted something about how she should not have been so careless.  
  
Frodo awoke on the morning of the twenty-fourth, three days after his companions had reached Rivendell. Sam was there, as was Gandalf, when his eyes fluttered slowly open and he tried to focus on where he was.  
  
"Master Frodo!" Sam cried, as his master raised a hand to his head.  
  
"Where am I?" Frodo asked as he sat up slowly.  
  
"In the House of Elrond," Gandalf replied. Frodo's eyes widened as he saw the old wizard.  
  
"Gandalf!" he called joyfully, and hugged the wizard with his better arm. "Where are-" Frodo began, but his question was answered by Merry and Pippin dashing in through the door, crying joyfully and leaping over to the bed. There was much greeting and cheers of happiness.  
  
"How did I get here?" Frodo asked suddenly. "I mean, the last thing I remember is…" he searched through his memory. "Sunny chanting something…and then I fell asleep." Gandalf nodded.  
  
"You were bought here by Glorfindel, an Elf in the House of Elrond. The others arrived a few days later - three days ago. Elrond has worked to heal you for many days, though he could not heal you properly until the others got here. The chanting you heard was indeed Sunny - she was casting a spell upon you." Gandalf's face turned to an angered expression. "We could not heal you until she removed the spell. Thankfully she did so, and not long after Elrond found a splinter from the blade that wounded you. It had been working its' way further into you. A few more hours, and without that stupid spell of Sunny's, we would have lost you." Frodo nodded, somewhat confused about Gandalf's sudden anger towards Sunny.  
  
"Where is Sunny?" he asked, turning towards Merry and Pippin rather than hear Gandalf complain about Sunny again. Merry shrugged.  
  
"We haven't seen her since she removed the spell. After she took the spell off, she collapsed. Strider took her to her room and we've not seen her once."  
  
"Apparently she's not come out of the room, even for meals," Pippin elaborated. Frodo looked at them, concern on his face.  
  
"She collapsed? What was wrong with her?" Sam explained how the spell worked, and how he had half-carried Sunny for most of the journey to Rivendell, as she had had no energy left in her.  
  
"I saw her two days ago," a voice said. Strider was standing in the doorway. "She recovered from the effects of the spell, and now says she is hiding from something, though she would not speak of what." A snort came from Gandalf.  
  
"She hides from nothing," he said. "She hides only out of her own fear and the fear she hides out of is self-inflicted. Not so young anymore she may be, but any wiser she is not." Frodo looked to Sam, who looked equally confused, while Merry and Pippin exchanged similar glances. Nothing else was said for the time being, and Frodo went back to sleep. He woke just in time for the feast, which was being held in his honour. Sam helped him down to the hall, where they met with Merry and Pippin.  
  
There were many visitors at the feast - most of them Elves, but some of them of other statures. The hobbits looked over the many faces, but there was no sign of Sunny. Indeed, she did not make an appearance during the feast at all, and this worried the hobbits greatly. Strider, or Aragorn as he was known here, was also somewhat concerned. Once the meal had been eaten and stomachs filled, the group was led into a neighboring room. Some people were there already, including a group of Elves and two cloaked figures who sat in a corner, conversing quietly.  
  
"Master Frodo," Sam whispered. "Do you think one of them cloaked figures is Sunny?" Frodo looked at Sam.  
  
"You know, you've got an idea there," he replied, and was about to say something else when Gandalf ran up to them.  
  
"Come!" he cried joyfully. "There is someone who much desires to speak to you." Gandalf lead them towards one of the hooded figures, who was shuffling towards them. The figure removed its' hood, and Frodo cried out in joy.  
  
"Bilbo!" he called, throwing his arms around the old hobbit. Bilbo had certainly finally aged - his hair had gone white and he carried a stick to help him walk. His walk itself had become more of a shuffle, and his back was bent over slightly, but it was still defiantly Bilbo.  
  
"Come my boy, sit," Bilbo grinned, and pulled Frodo and Sam over to the bench on which he had been sitting. "I was just talking to your friend Sunny - she seems to have left in rather a hurry, don't you think?" Frodo nodded, and sat down. "She was telling me about her parents." Bilbo sighed, and looked at the ground. "Such a pity. But that digresses - how are you, my boy?" Bilbo continued to talk jovially for the rest of the evening, and no matter how much he tried, Frodo could not get Bilbo to talk about what Sunny had said, or indeed, how she was. Sam tried also, but to no avail. They would, it seemed, have to wait until she came to them, rather than the other way around.  
  
-  
  
It seemed, however, that the hobbits had not long to wait until they could uncover the mystery behind Sunny's hiding and Gandalf's anger. Elrond called a secret council the next day, which Bilbo and Frodo were obliged to attend. There was a clear bell to announce its' beginning, and at the toll of the bell Gandalf escorted the two hobbits to the porch where most of the other council attendees were already seated in silence. Once all were seated, Elrond stood to introduce the members of the council.  
  
"This is Frodo, son of Drogo," he began. "Beside him, Gandalf the gray. Bilbo, son of Bungo, the dwarf Glóin, and his son Gimli. Then the Elves - of my household, Erestor, Glorfindel and Galdor amongst others. Legolas sits beside them - a messenger from his father, Thranduil. For the men - Aragorn, son of Arathorn, and Boromir, a man from the south." There was a slight pause, during which footsteps were heard on the stairs nearby. A cloaked figure walked across and sat beside the man Boromir. "And this," Elrond continued slowly, "is Sunny Ruspin, daughter of the slain hobbit Raspiel." Sunny pulled her hood down, revealing a paler, thinner face and hair - not so wavy now - tucked behind her ears limply. "First we must address the main problem. Frodo," he said, turning to the hobbit in question, "would you bring forth…the Ring." Some small, surprised gasps came out from the company. Frodo ignored these, and took the Ring from his pocket, placing it on a small pedestal in the center of the group. Sunny took a deep breath and tensed slightly. The man Boromir noticed this, and eyed her uncomfortably.  
  
"Be not alarmed," Gandalf announced. "This is indeed the One Ring. I am sure you all know of its' history and past…owners." The others nodded nervously.  
  
"Surely this does not mean…" Erestor began. Elrond sighed, and nodded wearily.  
  
"Sauron is once again rising to his full horror. He has gathered to him the other Rings of Power, and all he requires now is this-" he flitted a hand at the pedestal "- this Ring. No man, Elf, hobbit or dwarf may wield it to their will - the Ring has a mind of its' own. Only Sauron himself, or a blood descendant could wield it under their own power."  
  
"Is there no…descendant of his?" Boromir asked. "Surely we would be at an advantage in this crusade if one of us were to use it against the Enemy."  
  
"You cannot wield this Ring," Gandalf explained, keeping himself uncharacteristically calm. "It would consume your very soul. I know of only two people in all Middle-Earth who could wield this Ring to their will."  
  
"Then find the other, if one is Sauron!" Erestor cried. "Find them and convince them to our side!" Elrond calmed him with a wave of his hand.  
  
"It is not that easy. If our side were to wield the Ring against Sauron, it would put immeasurable pressure on the one entrusted with the burden. It is not of us to ask someone to do such. However," he thought out loud, "if this…heir of Sauron were to turn to his side…they could do unaccountable damages."  
  
"They could," a voice came from within the listeners, "but I tell you now they would not want to. Not unless some terrible wrong was done against them." All heads turned to look at Sunny, who stood up. "My name, as you have been told, is Sunny Ruspin. I am the daughter to Raspiel Ruspin and Jolié Tasquil. My father was descended from men as my mother was descended from Elves, yet I am otherwise wholly hobbit. I hail from the Blue Mountains, far west of here, and I will tell you now of what transpired there some months ago." Sunny let out a slight sigh as she began. "I had been out in the forests that day, singing joyously and collecting mushrooms for my mother. It was not the tone I would be permitted to carry further. I returned to find black horsemen at my door, and screams from around the side of the house. When I rounded the corner, I saw the horsemen retreat, and the bodies of my parents…lying still on the floor. I attempted to rouse them, heal them - incidentally using the spell I used to help prevent Master Frodo from further injury - but it did not work. They died." Sunny paused, and flicked a stray strand of hair out of her tired eyes. She had been rehearsing this speech for some time.  
  
"I ran into the house and gathered my belongings. The horsemen had gathered outside the house to…conspire, I presume. As I was leaving, I felt a sudden desire to unlock an old trunk of my father's. I did so, and uncovered a pendant on a chain and a family tree. I spent some time studying the tree, then hurriedly left. As I did so I had revealed to me by the horsemen, who I knew to be Black Riders, or Ringwraiths, the plans of Sauron's uprising. I have heard plans that would make your bones freeze in their positions and your blood turn to ice. Please believe me now, if never again, when I say this - the Ring must be destroyed." She wandered around the circle of listeners as she spoke.  
  
"Which leads me on to this. Once I had begun my journey to Bag End, I analyzed the family tree further to clarify something I thought I had seen. One look confirmed my fears, and I presume you have guessed my next point already." As she spoke the next sentence slowly she looked up at Gandalf, confirming that she would not back down. "I am descended from, and the last living heir of…" she paused. "The Dark Lord Sauron." A few staggered gasps among the spectators - although they had suspected it, to have it confirmed was horrifying. "I am the other who can bear this Ring to their will - why, I am the true owner of this Ring, if I could I might take it now!" she cried almost manically, waving her hand over the Ring, which one would have sworn glowed slightly. Frodo leapt up and prepared to run over to her.  
  
"But no," she whispered, drawing her hand back. "I would not. For I have sworn to destroy it. Only those who have the power to wield the Ring may destroy it…but I cannot bear it - the Ring longs for its' master, and if it cannot to its' master, it would just as well its' mistress." Sunny clutched her hands together at her waist as she spoke, shaking very slightly.  
  
"Well," said the dwarf Gimli, "this certainly puts a new light onto things." Sunny flinched, and pushed a limp strand of hair behind her ears - a nervous twitch of hers.  
  
"So, Ruspin, you finally stood up to your own fears," Gandalf chuckled, and walked over to pat Sunny on the shoulder. "Well done, my girl…but remember, this is only the first of many obstacles."  
  
"Explain to them," Elrond said, "about the Cracks of Doom, and the destruction of the One Ring." Sunny nodded, and took a deep breath.  
  
"Cracks of Doom?" The dwarf Gimli cried so suddenly everybody jumped. "I ain't waiting for no Cracks of Doom!" he yelled, leaping up and wielding his axe before anyone could stop him. The shining metal crashed down onto the pedestal, and smashed into pieces as it hit the smooth metal of the Ring. Sunny cried out and clutched at her heart as the axe hit the gold of the Ring.  
  
"Cease your feeble attempts at this!" Gandalf cried. "Can you not see what you are doing? All blood descendants of Sauron are connected to the Ring - when the Ring feels pain, so do they!" Sunny sat back down, and Gimli picked up the shards of his axe.  
  
"I…" he began.  
  
"This is a lesson for us all to learn," Elrond said. "If any of us are to help in the battle against Sauron, we must understand how everything fits together more. Everything that has happened was meant to happen. You were all meant to come here. Sunny Ruspin was meant to tell us what she did, and Gimli, son of Glóin, was meant to attack the Ring unsuccessfully. We all learn from our mistakes." The others nodded, and those that were standing were seated.  
  
"The Ring must be cast into the fires of the Cracks of Doom to be destroyed. No other fire is hot enough." Gandalf explained.  
  
"While the Ring is being cast, a chant must be said in the language of Mordor," Sunny continued. "Only I know the chant, and only Gandalf, Elrond and I speak the tongue of Mordor."  
  
"A company. A company must travel to the depths of Mordor and help Sunny Ruspin cast away the Ring. Who will go?" Elrond asked, and rose as if to get an answer. Just then, the noon-bell rang for lunch.  
  
"Ah, food!" Bilbo cried. In spite of dire circumstances, a few of the council chuckled.  
  
"Wait," Elrond called, as Bilbo stood up to leave. "Food is not so important as this, old friend. Do be seated until the company have been chosen." Bilbo nodded, gravely, and once he was seated there was silence. "So far," Elrond said, breaking the silence slightly, "the company contains only Sunny Ruspin. Rise, Sunny Ruspin of the Blue Mountains, and take your place in the company." Elrond waved a hand at a clear space on the stone, where Sunny went to stand. Silence once more, as the light wind blew Sunny's cloak around her legs. She cast a look at Frodo, who was staring at the Ring and thinking. Suddenly he stood, and the council looked at him, startled.  
  
"I will take the Ring," he said, "though I do not know the way." Elrond looked at him, slightly startled, and nodded.  
  
"To you I entrust this burden," Elrond said. "Take your place in the company." Frodo nodded, and went to stand next to Sunny. As he walked over they glanced at each other, and it became clear that things would have to be said before the company left for Mordor.  
  
"If to you this burden is entrusted," Gandalf said, rising, "I will help you bear for as long as I may." Elrond nodded, and Gandalf went to stand next to Frodo.  
  
"So," Elrond said. "Who will join this small company? Peoples of other races are needed. Will you come forth and dedicate yourself to a worthy cause?" There was some slight conferring amongst the council.  
  
"For as long as you bear this burden, Frodo, I will guard you with my life." Aragorn said, and stood by Gandalf without waiting for Elrond's nod.  
  
"And I also," cried the messenger Elf Legolas, who leapt to his feet and stood by Sunny with a nod from Elrond.  
  
"I will come for Gondor," Boromir said as he got up, and stood next to Aragorn. There was a slight pause.  
  
"And you ain't goin' nowhere without me!" Gimli the dwarf called, before marching over to stand in front of Sunny and Frodo.  
  
"Wait!" a voice cried, and there was a scuffling of feet. All heads turned to where the voice came from. "You can't go without me!" it called again.  
  
"Sam," Frodo muttered, and stepped out of the company. "Sam," he called, as the hobbit's head and then body appeared on the stone. "What are you doing here?" Sam smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Well, sir, I…erm…"  
  
"Decided to accompany Master Frodo while he attended a secret council?" Elrond asked, putting the emphasis on secret. Sam looked at the floor. "Hmm," Elrond said, a slight twinkle in his eye. "Very well then. You shall join the company, for it seems you cannot be separated." Sam grinned, and ran over to Frodo who hugged him. They joined the company and all was quiet once more.  
  
"Excuse me," a young voice said from the door. "One of your kitchen-workers wants to know if you'll be wantin' any dinner…" It was Pippin, and Merry was not far behind him. Pippin trailed off as he saw the company standing there. "Erm, if you don't mind me askin', Master Elrond…why are Frodo and Sam and all them standing like that?" Pippin asked, stepping onto the stones.  
  
"This, my young friend, is the company of the Ring as it stands so far." Merry and Pippin exchanged glances at Elrond's explanation.  
  
"Company, sir?" Merry asked. Elrond nodded.  
  
"The group which shall accompany the Ring and its' bearer to Mordor, where it will be destroyed by the heir of Sauron." Elrond spoke calmly and clearly, and watched as the two hobbits conferred slightly.  
  
"We have decided, Master Elrond, that Master Frodo and our dear Sam cannot be trusted on their own," Merry said.  
  
"They need someone with intelligence," Pippin cried, grinning. Frodo and Sam exchanged glances. Gandalf laughed.  
  
"My dear Pippin, if we needed someone with intelligence we would ask Elrond!" Pippin looked a bit sheepishly at the floor. Merry muttered something in his ear and Pippin blushed, scratching at his nose nervously.  
  
"You are saying that you wish to join the company, young hobbits?" Elrond asked, smirking slightly. They nodded. "Very well," he replied. "A company of Nine to combat the Nine Riders." Frodo looked confused.  
  
"But Master Elrond, there are ten of us standing here!" he said, voicing the confusions of the group. Elrond looked at him gravely.  
  
"One of you," he warned, "will never be capable of being part of the company." While everyone tried to work out who this someone was, the someone in question disappeared. Frodo noticed, and looked up at Elrond. He nodded, and the company was dismissed for lunch.  
  
-  
  
Sunny had run off to the more empty part of the buildings, and was now curled up under a tree. She had done what she had to, yes. But at what cost? Now she had to travel across Middle-Earth with a group of people who feared, even despised her. Gandalf seemed more relaxed now she had revealed the secret, but he…he wasn't…he wasn't Sam, or Merry, or Pippin…and he defiantly wasn't Frodo, who now seemed to - despise her? Was he one of them? Perhaps despise was not the word. Disappointment, perhaps.  
  
"Sunny?" a voice said, rather timidly. She looked up, and saw Sam standing nearby.  
  
"Yes?" she whispered in reply.  
  
"There's a meeting for all us hobbits now. Master Gandalf'd like you to come, if you would." Sunny nodded, weakly, and followed Sam to one of the parlour rooms. Merry, Pippin, Frodo, Bilbo and Gandalf were there already. Sunny sat down on the opposite side of the room to them and fingered the edge of her cloak, nervously. Sam closed the door behind them and sat next to Frodo. It seemed that Gandalf was trying to make sure Merry and Pippin knew what they were doing. The two hobbits kept glancing at Sunny, suggesting that they had been…informed of her announcement.  
  
"I cannot stress enough how perilous this journey is, Peregrin," Gandalf warned. "It will take you to the very edge of your fears." Pippin shrugged and looked at Merry.  
  
"I think we can handle it," he said.  
  
"I do not," Gandalf stressed. The argument continued for some time.  
  
"Look," Sunny said after a while. "If all you're going to do is argue with each other, I'm going." Sam nodded.  
  
"Sunny's right, we need to talk about our task," he said above Pippin's mumbling. Gandalf nodded. Frodo spoke for the first time then.  
  
"But first," he said, "someone-" he looked at Sunny "-has some explaining to do." Sunny looked back at him, waiting for him to continue. He did not.  
  
"I will explain nothing until you tell me what you want explained," she hissed. Hostility was sure to cover up fear. Fear of what, though?  
  
"Why didn't you tell us?" Merry asked, joining the conversation.  
  
"I…" Sunny stumbled. Frodo stood up and walked over to her.  
  
"You should have told us!" he cried. Sunny leapt up, face wrought with anger.  
  
"My parents had just been murdered! Slain by creatures of the man I from then on had to refer to as a relative of mine! I was in no condition to tell anyone anything!" Frodo stared at her.  
  
"Then why did you come to Hobbiton, if you were in such terrible condition?" Sunny's mouth dropped open in surprise.  
  
"I would have thought that was obvious!" she yelled. "Without me, and without you, the whole of Middle-Earth will be taken over by Sauron himself. And being related to the Dark Lord in question, one can't help but feel just a little bit guilty!" Sunny's voice rose to a scream as she spoke.  
  
"She does have a point," Bilbo muttered.  
  
"Why didn't you leave once you had warned us?" Frodo asked, not breaking eye contact with Sunny. She looked down at the floor, and then yanked him to one side so that no one could hear them.  
  
"You know, as well as I do," she whispered, "that that Ring has powers beyond our understanding. It calls to me, Frodo, and I am drawn to it, I cannot leave it. I am too closely connected to it now. I only survived the time between you bringing the Ring here and my arrival because I had a connection to you through the spell." Sunny looked at him to see if he understood. "I have no choice in this. I have to go through with this quest, and with this Ring," she finished, gesturing to the chain around his neck. Sunny walked across the room to the window and wrapped her arms around her. Sam caught her hand and held it for a second. She smiled thankfully at him, and looked out the window.  
  
"How often does it call to you?" Frodo asked, loud enough for everyone to hear. Sunny continued to watch the clouds drift past softly.  
  
"Constantly," she whispered.  
  
"What does it say?" Sunny closed her eyes.  
  
"It talks to me in the tongue of Mordor. It tells me it will give me great wealth, great ability. Most of all it tells me I will have power over the rest of you," she whispered, turning to look back at Frodo.  
  
"The Ring latches onto a person's weaknesses, Master Frodo. It torments them through this, and eventually, when they cannot take any more, they break…" Sunny stepped forward and took her hands from around her. "…and they reach for the one thing that can help them regain their life…" Sunny reached out and pressed her hand on the cloth of Frodo's shirt, where the Ring was hidden underneath. He grabbed for her hand and held it away. "One can only hope that the broken will find solace in something less hideous." Sunny turned and went to leave the room. She was nearly out of the door when a voice called after her.  
  
"Sunny? I'm sorry I shouted at you…but - you know, I don't…I can't…"  
  
"…understand," she finished quietly, and closed the door behind her as she left. 


	5. Chapter 4

The Lord Of The Rings: The Path Of The Ring  
  
Book one of three  
  
Chapter 4 - The Company Sets Out  
  
The company stayed at Rivendell while the preparations for their quest were made. Months passed, and soon it was a cold day near the end of December. During the time that the company lodged at Rivendell, news drifted slowly in of the whereabouts of the Ringwraiths. Eight out of the nine had been accounted for, which suggested that the coast was clear for the company to set out. The final preparations began to take place. The company did not take much equipment of war, though they each had their weaponry of choice. Legolas had his bow and a quiver, and a long white knife at his belt should he run out of arrows. Sam, Merry and Pippin took the swords that Aragorn had given them along with jackets and cloaks lined with fur. The Sword of Elendil was forged into a new blade by the Elven smiths, and along its' side was traced a device of seven stars set between the crescent moon and the rayed sun. About them was depicted many runes, for Aragorn was going to march in the Land of Mordor. Aragorn gave the sword a new name - he called it Andúril, Flame of the West. He would walk clad only in green and brown, for that was the way of the rangers, and he would bear only his faithful sword. The man Boromir took with him his long sword, a shield and the horn of Gondor, which he proclaimed would warn them in time of battle and cheer them in time of triumph.  
  
Gandalf, being a wizard as he was, bore his staff - though at his side was his elven-sword Glamdring (the mate of Orcrist - that which now lay upon the breast of Thorin under the Lonely Mountain). Gimli the dwarf wore a short shirt of steel-rings, as dwarves make light bundles of burdens. In his belt was a newly forged broad-bladed axe, which he had sworn never to use upon the Ring again. Frodo took Sting, Bilbo's sword that he had given him, as it glowed blue at the light of Orcs and was much help in the darkness of their destination. Sunny took not the sword that Aragorn had given her, but a new sword that Elrond had had forged especially for her. On it was engraved the lettering of an ancient Elven chant, which bought pain to those who attacked the blade and light to those who wielded it. Sunny named it Merilin, for that was Elvish for Nightingale, a bird known for its' beautiful song, as the Elves were known for theirs. The company was also decorated with thick warm clothes for the winter. Their spare food, blankets, clothes and other needs were laden onto Bill the pony, for Sam could not bear to leave him. Thanks to his stay at Rivendell, Bill was looking much healthier and awash with youth.  
  
The day of departure drew slowly nearer, yet quick enough for Sunny to suddenly find it upon her. The company was to gather in the great hall to say their farewells before leaving on their fell journey, while the final arrangements were made. While they waited for everyone to arrive so that they could begin their farewells, Bilbo sang to them a song of old - a song of leaving.  
  
"O, a long time ago  
  
were our children here,  
  
did they sit aside me  
  
by the fire.  
  
O, a long time ago  
  
did they sing pretty songs,  
  
and talk of the wide open world  
  
they would soon walk.  
  
O, for the innocence of our children  
  
to remain true,  
  
and their lives not be tarnished  
  
with regret.  
  
For they left one day  
  
on a fell quest they went,  
  
but they could not be stopped  
  
else the earth would fall."  
  
Bilbo hugged Frodo once he had finished, then walked over to Sunny, and sat next to her.  
  
"My dear girl," he said, taking her hand and holding it in his. "I want you to do something for me." Sunny smiled.  
  
"Anything for you, Master Bilbo," she replied. Bilbo returned the smile.  
  
"Take care of Frodo for me," he said. Sunny nodded. "No - I don't mean look after him." Bilbo looked at her, this time with a graver expression. "I want you to guard him with your life. He is more important than anyone in this quest. Maybe even more so than you." Sunny held onto the old hobbit's hand tighter, and spoke softly.  
  
"I promise I will," she said. "If I have to kill for him, I will. If I have to place him before others, I will." She lowered her voice to a whisper. "If I have to die for him, I will." Bilbo nodded, and hugged her.  
  
"Thank you," he whispered.  
  
"No," she said. "Thank you for looking after me." They smiled knowingly at one another, and split to say farewell to others.  
  
"Sunny Ruspin," a delicate voice said, forcing Sunny to turn round. It was the Lady Arwen, whom Sunny had not spoken to before.  
  
"Yes, my lady," she replied respectfully, bobbing slightly. Arwen smiled.  
  
"I wish you luck on your quest," the Elf said. "I think you have great courage for standing up to the others like you have." Arwen brushed Sunny's hair out of her face. "Look after the others," she whispered. "They need it." Sunny nodded, and Arwen swept off. The next few minutes went past in a blur, so much so that before Sunny knew it the company was walking out the door, and she was following not far behind. She turned and waved to Bilbo as she departed into the chilling wind. Sunny saw Frodo run past her and back into the hall. He hugged Bilbo once more, and looked like he would never let go of him. Sunny walked back in and touched Frodo's arm softly.  
  
"Master Frodo," she whispered, "you need to let Master Bilbo go now." Frodo looked up at her, and she could see that there were tearstains on his cheeks. She held out her hand, and he took it. "Come on," she whispered, and they walked out of the hall into the gardens where they joined the company.  
  
The company grouped and with one last look at their home of many months, turned and faded into the darkness. Gandalf took the lead with Aragorn, followed by Boromir and Gimli. Behind them was Sam, leading Bill the pony, with Frodo not far behind. Pippin walked with Merry behind them and Sunny and Legolas took the rear of the pack. They were positioned like this strategically - Frodo was enclosed safely in the center, while Legolas and Sunny had the keenest eyesight - Aragorn and Gandalf knew the path they were to take. Sunny had an idea, but would not trust her judgment in such a dire situation as this quest. The company crossed the bridge out of Rivendell and out of its' protective force. The wind felt suddenly colder, and the members of the company began to feel lost and more fearful. Sunny felt herself clutching at her pendant for comfort, and a wave of calm washed over her, making her more alert and her eyesight sharper.  
  
They came, finally, to the high moor where the wind was not only piercing with cold like a thousand knives, but made an eerie hissing noise through the heather that covered the landscape around them. The heather looked like a dark shadow falling from side to side in the light of the moon, almost like the water in the nearby river. The company kicked their way through the heather and after much trekking found themselves through the moors and at the Ford of Bruinen. It was then that they chose not to take the road, instead taking narrow paths that swept across the lands. Here, though they could not see it much for the lack of light, the landscape was much rougher and deserted than that of the Great River on the other side of the range. Therefore their pace would be slowed, but as servants and spies of Sauron were seldom spotted here, it was the safer route for the Ring-bearer and his companions.  
  
The company walked for many days - too many, they were heard to groan - yet still the land remained barren and wasteful. Valleys filled with tumbling hills lay ahead of them, looking bleak against the grayish light of day and the more silvery light of night. When they were not walking, they took turns at keeping watch. It was one such dreary night when Merry and Pippin were on lookout, leaning against each other for warmth, that they whispered quietly to one another about what they would do once they had a roof over their heads and somewhere flat to sleep.  
  
"Now come on, Pip," Merry whispered, "it's not all that bad. We've got a pretty good way along, not to mention we found mushrooms for breakfast yesterday..." Pippin sighed.  
  
"You're right. But the thing is, Merry, I..." Pippin began. Merry looked over at his friend.  
  
"What?" he asked, rather timidly. Pippin looked back at him.  
  
"I'm scared, Merry," he whispered.  
  
"Oh Pip," Merry cried softly, and hugged the young hobbit. "We're all scared. I'm scared, Sam's scared, Sunny's scared and Frodo's definitely scared...there's nothing wrong with it." Pippin sniffed loudly, and Merry realised that he was crying.  
  
"Oh, Merry," Pippin whispered softly, "I know it's alright, but that doesn't help." He looked up at Merry, pleading silently with his eyes. "I'm still scared," he whimpered. Merry held Pippin closer, resting his head on top of the young hobbit's, and watched the dark clouds dance around the stars.  
  
"Pippin," he said, "I promise that as long as I'm here with you, you have no reason to be scared." Pippin looked up at him and smiled. He rested his head on Merry's shoulder and clutched onto his cloak tighter.  
  
"Thank you," he whispered. Merry smiled and stroked Pippin's hair softly.  
  
"That's alright," he replied, and they said nothing more on the subject.  
  
When the sun had risen the next day, the two hobbits awoke the others from their restless slumbers. Sunny awoke in quite a disgruntled mood - she had fallen asleep on a rather odd shaped log, giving her a horribly irritating headache. The others had not slept well either - the wind had picked up that night and through the trees created a howling, eerie sound that kept them awake for most of the time. Sunny shivered slightly and sat up, observing the others who were doing the same. Looking up, she noticed that the weather had changed slightly. Sam noticed too, and jumped up.  
  
"Look!" he cried. "The sun has come out! From behind the clouds!" Indeed it had, for the sun shone brightly down on them, warming their cold and tired bodies slightly.  
  
"We have come far, as the weather shows," Gandalf announced, rising to his feet. Pippin spoke then, as he had woken up.  
  
"How far have we come?" Gandalf pondered this.  
  
"Five-and-forty leagues as the crow flies, but many more on our tired and humble feet." Merry let out a low whistle of amazement, and Pippin, reminded of his aching feet, rubbed at them to get the feeling back inside them.  
  
"We are on the borders of the country called Hollin," Aragorn said. "Elves lived here in happier days – it was called Eregion here then." Gandalf nodded.  
  
"The land, and as we have seen the weather, will be milder now…but consequently all the more dangerous." Gandalf picked up his staff and Sam finished packing away their belongings. "Ready?" he asked. Sam nodded, and the company set out once again. They spoke of their next destination as they walked.  
  
"Ahead of us lies the Misty Mountains. There stand the mountains of the dwarves, Baraz, Zirak, Shathûr. Under them lies Khazad-dûm, the Dwarrowdelf (which is now called the Black Pit, or Moria in the Elvish tongue), Barazinbar, the Redhorn and finally cruel Caradhras. After that and some others, the Misty Mountains divide, and between their arms lies the deep- shadowed valley of Nanduhirion, or Azanulbizar as the dwarves call it." Legolas explained. Gimli nodded rather forcefully in places, and the barrier between Elf and dwarf stood high still.  
  
"It is for Nanduhirion that we are making," Gandalf announced. "If we climb the pass called the Redhorn Gate that Legolas mentioned, under the far side of Caradhras, we shall come by the Dimrill Stair into the valley of the dwarves." Gimli beamed at the mention of the dwarves. Legolas sniffed slightly with an air of dismission and strode ahead of the pack a little. The company stayed like this, not talking a great deal, while they strode through Hollin. Sunny thought she could hear faint voices singing, and Legolas heard it too – it was the calling of the Elves that had once dwelled here in all their splendor. When they had neared the end of Hollin, they camped, so as to be in the safe lands of the Elves for as long as possible. Their magic weaved its web here still, and so they slept soundly. Aragorn and Gandalf kept watch, mainly so that they could discuss what route they were to take through the Mountains should Caradhras betray them – the mountain was known to have a mind of its' own.  
  
When they awoke the next day, they left quickly, for they wished to do as much walking as possible before night fell. They took an old abandoned road and followed it down to the mountain-pass. Aragorn and Gandalf were being strangely quiet, and the others silently concluded that something had been said…or not said…the previous night. Late in the afternoon, the two went to one side together and talked, looking at Caradhras, which loomed over them ominously. They came back to the company with grave looks on their faces.  
  
"We are going to take the path of the mountain," Gandalf said. And so they did – they climbed a steep slope and began to follow the path around the edge of the mountain. The climb grew steadily heavier as snow began to fall on the company, and the hobbits in particular found it hard going. After around an hour, Sunny found the snow had come up to her waist. She struggled to go up ahead and came in line with Aragorn.  
  
"We must stop, Master Aragorn," she called over the howling wind, holding her hood up. "Us hobbits cannot brave this heavy fall for much longer." Aragorn nodded, and called Boromir over.  
  
"Carry the little ones to the side of the mountain," he cried over the snow. "We will rest there." With that he picked Sunny up and carried her a few metres to the side of the mountain. The others followed and they sat with their backs to the mountain, shivering. Sam pulled Bill the pony over so that he stood in front of the hobbits, shielding them from the wind. Sunny wrapped her cloak around her tighter still and held her hood down tightly. She had never liked the snow…  
  
"Sunny!" Raspiel called. "Sunny, come here quickly!" The young hobbit leapt down from the tree she was perched in and ran to her father.  
  
"Yes, father?" she asked, bobbing slightly as she ran. He picked her up in his arms and carried her into the barn where their horses stood.  
  
"Wait here," he said. "Do not stray from the barn, else there will be trouble." Sunny frowned. He smiled weakly at her. "I will be back soon," he said, and ran out of the door. Not long after he had gone, there was a pounding on the door and walls. Sunny thought she saw the roof shake slightly.  
  
"Father?" she called nervously, rising and going to the door. Disobeying her father's orders, she pushed at the door. It did not budge. Sunny ran to the other side of the barn and climbed the ladder up to the loft space. She ran over to the window and looked out. The world was covered in a white sheet. Snows were common in the Blue Mountains due to their altitude, but this was an exceptional fall. "Mother? Father? Where are you?" Sunny yelled, leaping down from the loft into a pile of hay and running to the door. "Mother! Father!" she cried, more urgently. Tears began to fall from the young child's eyes. She ran to her horse and threw her arms around its' neck, sobbing salty tears into the golden mane.  
  
"Where are they?" she mumbled into the soft fur, before sitting down in the pile of hay again.  
  
"Sunny?" a voice called, jolting Sunny back to reality. It was Gandalf, and he was looking at her with concern. It seemed that they had managed to get a fire lit somehow. Sunny rubbed at her eyes and nodded slightly.  
  
"Sorry," she muttered, and looked up at Gandalf, who seemed to be waiting for an explanation. "Snow," she said, and turned away. Gandalf sighed. He motioned for Sunny to move nearer to the fire, so she did, and found a warmth rush through her.  
  
"You were dreaming, I expect, of the time that your parents disappeared in the great snows?" Gandalf asked. Sunny nodded, and clasped her hands around her ankles tightly. "Now, perhaps, you may understand why your father shut you in the barn," Gandalf continued cryptically. "It was that winter that I passed through without your knowing, to give notice of Gollum's entry to Mordor." Gandalf nodded, when she gasped slightly. "You were five years old, my child, and knew not of what had yet to come."  
  
"A...and the time you came, when I came of age, where had you been then? I remember you talking to my father of ill happenings." Gandalf nodded.  
  
"I had come straight from my last meeting with Frodo for the nine year period in which I searched for Gollum. I believe your father nearly told me of your heritage then. Perhaps if he had, much of this would have been easier." Gandalf frowned, and looked at Sunny. "How old are you now, my child?" he asked, looking at her.  
  
"I have forty-two years to my name," she said, then paused. "Wait," she said, "my birthday was in October…I am forty-three," she affirmed. Merry looked up.  
  
"When was your birthday?" he asked. Sunny thought about this.  
  
"The day we were at Weathertop," she whispered quietly. "The sixth of October." There was a silent pause as the hobbits remembered what had taken place that day.  
  
"The snow is slowing," Boromir said joyfully in the silence. Gandalf smiled.  
  
"Aragorn, Boromir, Legolas – go ahead and make a path for the hobbits. We will recede back down the mountain. The Enemy will not let us take this path." The men and Legolas nodded, and leapt off to clear a path. It was still cold, so the hobbits huddled together for warmth. The fire had long been depleted. Sunny began to think as she rested her head on Pippin's shoulder.  
  
"Master Gandalf," she whispered, "what would have happened…to all of you…if the Riders had taken me also?" Gandalf looked up, wondering how she dared ask so bold a question. She felt Pippin's arm squeeze her slightly.  
  
"That is a question I cannot answer," Gandalf said, and refused to say any more.  
  
"We would be missing a great friend," Pippin said, and smiled at her. Sunny smiled weakly back, and tried to think of other things.  
  
After some time, in which the hobbits grew steadily colder, Aragorn, Boromir and Legolas returned.  
  
"We have forged a path as good as we can," Legolas said, "but there is still much snow about and the little ones have not the strength to walk it, I fear." Gandalf nodded.  
  
"We will take them," Aragorn said, picking Frodo up.  
  
"But there are only three of you and five of us," Sam said.  
  
"If Boromir takes only one of you, he can go ahead and make sure the path has stayed clear. I will take Frodo and Sam."  
  
"That still leaves two of us," Merry said.  
  
"Sunny is lightest," Gandalf said. "Bill can take her." Sunny looked up.  
  
"Are you sure? I don't want to be a burden to him," Sunny said. Legolas lifted Sunny up with a flourish and sat her on Bill's back. "Alright then," she said, and patted Bill's mane. Legolas then took Merry, and Boromir Pippin. Gandalf rose and followed after them. They then began to pick their way through the path and back down to the foot of Caradhras. Once they reached the bottom, Sunny leapt off Bill onto the floor.  
  
"What are you doing?" Gandalf asked.  
  
"I will walk," Sunny said. "I am too much of a burden." Gandalf nodded, and they looked to him for their path.  
  
They followed Gandalf away from the Redhorn Gate, walking until dusk began to sneak up on them. It was only then that they stopped, in a dip in the ground that had stones scattered in it, creating barriers from the thrashing winds. Sunny lead Bill down into the shelter and he leant down against the grass. Sam leapt over to him and stroked his head, checking that he was alright. Once he was assured that the pony was fine, he sat back over with the rest of the hobbits who had attempted to find warmth by hiding in-between some of the stones. Sam sat himself between Frodo and Merry, and Sunny sat between Sam and Merry a few seconds later. Sunny curled up into a ball and rubbed at her feet, trying to coax some feeling back into them.  
  
It was then, for the first time since the snow had began to fall, that the Ring began to call to her. It was easy to ignore it at first, as she had done before, but eventually the calling became too much. She closed her eyes and began to shake slightly. Sam thought she was shivering because of the cold, and wrapped her cloak tighter around her shoulders. He began to notice that she was not just cold when tears began to fall down her cheeks and she started muttering in Elvish.  
  
"Sunny?" he asked. She closed her eyes tighter and ignored him.  
  
"Daro, daro…daro, daro…"  
  
"Sunny!" Sam called, louder this time so that everyone noticed. "What is she saying?" he asked, looking at Legolas. He leapt over and listened to her.  
  
"Daro, daro…" she chanted. He frowned.  
  
"She keeps saying stop, over and over again." He shook his head. "I do not understand." Frodo looked up.  
  
"Oh no," he said, and clutched a hand to the chain at his neck. Sunny stopped at this, and covered her face with her hands. After a pause, she sobbed loudly and jumped away from the others, running away to the other side of the shelter, where she pressed herself up against the wall and pulled her hood right down over her head, shaking.  
  
"No…" she whimpered, loudly this time. "No, no…no ghâsh…no, please…" she shrieked suddenly and held her hands over her head.  
  
"That wasn't Elvish," Frodo said shakily. Gandalf shook his head.  
  
"It was the Black Speech," he said. "Because the Ring speaks to her in the Black Speech, so she speaks to it."  
  
"What did she say?" Gimli asked, looking up at Gandalf.  
  
"She said fire. Fire, the weapon of the Cracks of Doom and that of Mordor. Not just the fire of the spark, but the fire of emotions and the fire of power, of power that the Ring can give. The fire inside the bearer, the fire inside the Ring and most importantly the raging internal fire of the heir's battle between good and the evil that is Mordor." Frodo found himself clutching the Ring through his cloak and stopped hurriedly, clasping his hands together so that he would resist the urge to touch the Ring again.  
  
Sunny stopped chanting after a while. She relaxed very slightly and tucked her legs under her, using her sleeves to wipe the tears from her eyes.  
  
"Eitha în hûn," she cursed, and leapt up, pushing her hair out of her eyes.  
  
"I don't think he has one," Frodo muttered under his breath, and Sam looked at him confusedly. "Eitha în hûn," he repeated, "means stab his heart." Sam nodded, and looked at Sunny, who had sat down against one of the rocks. She looked up at them. It looked as if her eyes had turned queer in the fashion that they had before, but it was now fading. Her cheeks were stained with tears and her bottom lip was bleeding slightly.  
  
"It will not stop until it has made it back to its' owner. It will not make it back to its' owner until the owner is willing. Until they break, the owner is not willing," she said, "and they shall not break." Gandalf nodded, and turned to the others.  
  
"If this happens again," he said, "be on your guard. The Ring has powers beyond our imaginations."  
  
"Well," Sunny interrupted. "Unfortunately some of our imaginations have been made to stretch that far," she spat, looking at Frodo in the hope that someone would share her feelings. He grimaced, and understood. They both knew the power the Ring held, for it pulsed through them, snaking them out of being, forcing them to wield the Ring to Mordor's will. That is the fire inside the bearer, and the fire inside the heir. It is their shared connection – through it they understand and tolerate one another.  
  
"We will rest tonight," Aragorn said. "We are weary, and need sleep. I will keep watch." The others nodded, and tried to make some sort of space to sleep. Merry and Pippin found a stone that was covered in moss (a somewhat softer surface than mud) to lean against, while Gandalf, Gimli, Legolas and Aragorn simply slept (or kept watch) where they were. Frodo curled up in between a pair of stones, and Sam went to check on Bill. He seemed fine, so Sam, noticing that Frodo had nearly fallen asleep, went to sit with Sunny.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked, sitting opposite her. Sunny nodded.  
  
"I think so," she said. "It's not easy to ignore it. I tried…"  
  
"…I saw you," Sam finished, and hugged her. "At least you tried," he said. Sunny sighed, and leant against him.  
  
"Sometimes we have to do more than try," she whispered. "We have to succeed." Sam nodded.  
  
"Sometimes you need help to succeed," Sam said. Sunny looked at him.  
  
"Yes, we do," she smiled at him. "I think we've got all the help in the world we need right here," she said, and hugged him. Sam blushed.  
  
"I'm only Mister Frodo's gardener," he said. Sunny gave him a knowing smile.  
  
"I think you're more than that to him," she said. Sam looked at the floor. "I think you are…" she paused for thought. "Elves believe that their ancestors are their guardians, they watch over them. I think you are Master Frodo's guardian," she said, and smiled at Sam, who looked up at her, beaming.  
  
"Yes," he said. "His guardian." Sunny rested her head on Sam's shoulder.  
  
"'Night Sam," she whispered.  
  
"Goodnight Sunny," he replied, and tried to go to sleep. 


End file.
